One bitten, twice shy
by Chibi-Chaaan
Summary: Something happened, something BIG. Big enough for Sasuke to run all the way to his brother's house. His brother would know what to do... He would know how to handle it... He would know the answer... He would comfort him. Not ItaSasu guys... sorry. :D;;
1. Sasuke

Faster, faster, faster...

Jump, duck, side-step, jump, flip, jump, duck, jump, flip, jump, pause...

A lone figure stood in the middle of a wood, looking left and right, panting heavily, sweating, exhausted. Then...

Jump, side-step, flip, jump, duck, jump, stop...

_I made it..._ Sasuke thought as he stood in front of a small and quaint looking home. _Finally... I can rest..._ He held his hand up then hesitated at the last minute. _What if... ... what if he won't take me...? what if he shuts the door in my face...? Will he laugh at me? laugh at my predicament? I-..._ Shaking his head of doubt, he brought up the courage and knocked. Three short, strong knocks. While waiting, he took in long, deep breaths, placing a hand over his racing heart. He winced as deep breathing gave him a sharp pain. From where? He really was too exhausted to find out.

He looked up to see the door open slowly. He tried to register in his mind what he saw. He saw Itachi, his brother... He was holding something. If Sasuke was less exhausted and more awake, he would see that the _'something' _he was holding was a small child. However, his eyes only saw Itachi.

"Aniki..." He whispered before the darkness claimed him, taking him to oblivion.

--

The second Itachi confirmed that yes, his little brother was indeed at his doorstep, he put the little blond boy he was holding down on the floor. "Chiki-chan... would you go get your mama for me?" He said in a soft tone. The little boy nodded before dashing off to find his mother.

Once he was out of sight and ear-sight, Itachi turned back to Sasuke was a sad look in his dark eyes and a frown evident on his mouth. His eyes quickly scanned and made note of all the scratches and bruises that he had decorated around his body. _First thing's first_, he thought as he gently picked Sasuke up and carried him to the living room. He paused for a bit, then decided that he should wash Sasuke up first. Then the boy would feel better when he awoke and relax. Looking cleaner and smelling nice never hurt either.

Itachi turned the water on in the tub and made sure it was warm enough before proceeding to pull his Otouto's shirt off before adding to his mental note of more injuries and a very large, and disgusting looking bruise on his left collar bone. His frown deepened as he saw the mixture of yellows, greens, and browns that reminded him of a leaf in the fall.

"What happened...?" Itachi was startled to hear the small voice of his wife at the doorway. Itachi looked up at the blonde with an uncertain and slightly scared look in his eyes. He watched as he scanned all of the injuries of the young man.

"Deidara."

That snapped the blonde man from his growing sadness that he felt for Itachi's brother. He gave him a small smile, slightly amused at that almost pleading look his husband gave him. _Almost_ pleading. Deidara found it very _cute_ and would tease him endlessly long after this matter is solved. Right now, however, Itachi needed help cleaning up little Sasuke.

--

It was pretty cold, and the fact that he had no clothes on could have helped slightly. His body was shivering, but from the cold, or the fear, yes _fear_ that he was experiencing. He wished it all would stop, but it all just started.

How did he ever get into this predicament anyhow?

What did he do?

Why was it like this?

How was it that-

_Ahh!_ He ground his teeth together, his pride-as diminished as it's become-wouldn't allow him to cry out. Even though regular people would be sobbing, struggling, outright wailing if they were in the same position. He had thought about it, the pain was that great, but it just-_Ahh!!! nnh!!_-would appear just pathetic to be found like that. Plus it would prove that he really _was_ weak, though everyone knew he wasn't, he always was the pessimist, always finding his errors and never his upsides.

_Oh my--_ _Augh! So unbearable!_ Tears welled up in his eyes, though he would never allow them to fall-also a thanks to his pride. He did, however, allow his breathing to quicken, and his face contort into that of great pain, and his body to curl in on itself.

A deep, sadistic laughter was heard, it's voice terribly mocking. _"How do you like that?" _He knew the smirk was there without even looking. That haunting smirk mocking his position. _OH HOW IT HURTS._ His breath hitched every time he felt it, a vain attempt to ease the pain. He was so close to letting out a strangled whimper of pain. His control was waining, and he wasn't sure how he was to deal with it. _Ahhhh!_ He bit the inside of his cheek to divert his mind to the now throbbing cheek of his.

--

"Danna... he's starting to shake, and his breathing is shortening, un." Deidara was sitting on the couch that Sasuke was currently lying on. He had a worried look on his face and was anxious for his husband to come back in the room with a washcloth and blanket. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew Itachi's little brother was very sensitive to everything, and the smallest touch he received could affect him in many ways. The slightest movement that Sasuke did, especially in his sleep, would explain what he was feeling. However, to Deidara's dismay, he knew none of those little movements, or guestures that Sasuke ever would do.

Though he was willing to learn from Itachi who would undoubtedly know how to read his brother. Itachi loved his brother very much. He always had very deeply. Even their time in the Akatsuki, Itachi would always be checking up on Sasuke. He knew how fragile Sasuke was, and he always worried about him. He knew that the ending of the clan pointing to Itachi hurt Sasuke even more. It hurt Itachi too, to be blamed for the death of his family. His father he didn't feel so much remorse over, but the rest...?

Deidara shook his head as Itachi was walking quickly to the couch, a bowl in hand, and a blanket in the other. He tossed the blanket over to Deidara and kneeled on the floor at Sasuke's head. Brushing away the hair in Sasuke's face, Itachi wrung out the excess cold water into the bowl and placed it on his forehead.

While he was doing that, Deidara took the liberty of unfolding and folding the blanket around Sasuke, slowly and carefully. He pulled it all the way up to the boy's neck, and smoothed it around him with care. He didn't know how Sasuke would react to that, but he always felt better and more secure when someone did that to him. He smiled slightly when Sasuke stopped his shaking and looked towards Itachi.

The said man was currently still bent over his little brother, stroking his hair back away from his face repeatedly. The boy was lying on his side, facing that of his brother in a calm, but not yet peaceful slumber.

Deidara watched as he saw Sasuke twitch under the blanket, then shifted, curling his body around himself slightly. Then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Itachi's face, his eyes moving around, studying his older brother's face for the first time since they were young, looking at him curiously as he did years back. Sasuke then brought his hand up to his brother's face, touching his cheek with his fingertips.

"Aniki...?" came the soft whisper from the smallish looking boy.

Itachi gave a slight smile and rubbed Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. In return, the boy gave a small smile of his own and leaned into the touched, closing his eyes as he did so. After a moment, Sasuke reached out with his two hands, sandwiching the hand that was previously stroking his hair, and pulling it down to pillow it under his head. He looked up at his brother with an expecting look. Waiting for something Itachi would say, just like old times.

Momentarily forgotten, Deidara thought this as a good time to go check on his eldest son, soon-to-be older brother. He smiled a fond smile and rubbed his large stomach. Soon, he would have another little baby, he and Itachi would parent another little child. He was so excited! Five years ago, he never would have guessed that the man that he had feelings for would return them. He chuckled lightly at the memories. He was so scared when he realized he loved Itachi. It scared him to think that he had fallen for one whom he thought really could care less if he hated, or loved him. Though, as time wore on, and he admitted to himself that yes, he loved the man, he loved him so much it hurt. It hurt to think the one he would always look at secretly in the night, where the moon alone saw him. Saw his heart aching over what would never be... of what he wanted, but could never have.

Little did he know that the one he watched was awake.

During his time in Akatsuki, Itachi never 'slept'. He would always be in this state where his body would rest, but his mind would be fully aware of what was going on. It was like this when he was in the ANBU as well. It was a way to keep fully aware of your surroundings, and rest.

Though Itachi would always know when and where Deidara would be, he wasn't sure why. He knew Deidara was watching him, but his brilliant mind couldn't think of the reason. The thought was troubling. He would spend much time pondering about it, and never came up with an answer.

Eventually, albeit reluctant to not figure something out, he went to Deidara for the answer. Though, his blonde teammate's answer to his question was merely a shocked expression, and a light pink fluttering across his cheeks. Itachi felt something then. It had made him want to smile, yes _SMILE_. However he knew not why, so he forced the want down and focused on Deidara for his answer.

Deidara, having come up with a solution of -not- telling Itachi, bowed low from the waist, apologized for the trouble, and walked away.

Deidara was snapped from his memories when he reached where he was headed. He paused, _Does it usually take this long to get here...? _He shook the thought off and knocked on the door that was presently closed.

"Chiki-chan? Can mama come in, un?" He called softly, knowing his firstborn was stunned at the sudden arrival of some bloody, exhausted man that looked like his papa. How shocked, was what Deidara wanted to know. He wanted to soothe his little baby of his fears.

The door opened to a boy with long black hair, fading to blonde at the ends, looking up to him with eyes inherited from Deidara widened with confusion and fear. "Mama..." He whispered before launching himself on his mama's leg. He wanted to be in his mama's arms, but he knew that with the baby coming, it would hurt mama and the baby, and he didn't want to do that. Papa had told him that he needed to be a good boy and help mama any way he could, and to do so with a smile, or mama would think he was troubling. He felt his mama's hand ruffle his hair and he looked up to see the smiling face that always made him feel better.

"Let's sit in your room, ne Chiki-chan? Mama's too fat to stand up for too long, un." Mama said with a wink. Chiki smiled widely at mama's wink. "Mama!" he giggled, "You're not fat!" He grabbed mama's hand and dragged him over to the little bed that was neatly made every day. "You have baby!" he gently poked his mama's big tummy before laying down on the tummy facing him with a grin that made Deidara want to just hug him tight.

"Ne, Chiki-chan... you know who papa's talking to right now? The one who came to the house a little while ago, that looked like papa, un?" Deidara thought that a simple approach would not alarm his little 4 year old. He smiled when his baby rolled his head to the side in thought then nodding with a triumphant smile looking at his mama again. "Good. Now, that man is actually your uncle, un. Your Tooji-chan, un." He winked again at that.

Chiki frowned. There was just something that didn't fit. Yes, he was happy to know that he had an uncle, and he was excited to get to know his papa's brother... but something was just off. Ah! so that was it! "Mama...?" He started, frown still in place. Deidara, afraid that his son didn't approve of the sudden mention of another family member, studied the little boy, trying to figure out what he thought. However, a blessing or a curse, Chiki had inherited Itachi's ability to not reveal what he was thinking. Deidara waited for the little boy to continue. "...How come papa never mentioned that he had a brother?" he finished with a little pout. Deidara smiled at the cute scene. "I don't know, love... you'll just have to ask papa, un."

Deidara lie down on the bed of his son. "Ne, Chiki-chan, let's take a nap first, un. Mama's sleepy, and papa's still talking to Tooji-chan, un." Chiki giggled when his mama pulled him down to lay next to him. Chiki sat up for a moment, pulling his blanket up so mama wouldn't get cold. He tucked his mama in who was looking at him tiredly with a smile. "Chiki-chan, you're such a good boy, un." he yawned, "'night, love, un." Chiki snuggled into his mama who snuggled into the bed, and they both fell asleep.

--

Silence...

Neither of the two moved or talked, they just basked in comfortable silence, studying each other's face, as if it had been years since they had last seen the other. Using his other hand, Itachi brushed strands of his little brother's hair out of his face, and rested his hand atop the younger's head.

Finally, he opened his mouth to say what had been running through his mind ever since he saw Sasuke outside his home in a wreck.

"Sasuke... what happened?" He watched as the boy's eyes went from content curiosity to self-loathing and fear. He let go of his Aniki's hand and pulled himself away from the man, scrunching himself to the back of the sofa, and averting his eyes to the cushions. Itachi noted from the corner of his eye that his feet started to fidget and rub against each other. He saw the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, and his face scrunch up into one of sorrow.

To say he was worried was a serious understatement. Ever since the two had gotten on friendly terms again, Sasuke had been getting stronger and stronger, physically and mentally. He would be able to figure things out with much more ease, and body always moving gracefully. To see him in such a state was worthy of _much_ worry. It would take a lot to break Sasuke like this, and Itachi dreaded the explanation that was to come.

Sasuke visibly swallowed, then took a stuttering breath and said the inevitable-

"H-he... he... r-raped... m-m-me..."

Itachi was surprised. He was more than surprised. He was astounded. How could someone take advantage of his brother so? How could they? How _dare_ they? Surprise melted into anger. He felt his eyes bleeding to red, he closed his eyes and took a few breaths to calm himself. He had to deal with this rationally, and responsibly. He needed Sasuke to explain to him the entire story, and then he would take the necessary actions. Maybe he could kill the one who _dared_ touch _his_ little brother. Either way, the person would pay. _Dearly_.

He pulled up the broken boy and cradled him in his arms. A sob sounded from the boy and Itachi rubbed the boy's back as he started crying. Rubbing soothing circles around his lower-back, the best place to coax one who was in an emotional wreck. He started to sway slowly side to side in rhythm to his circles. He waited for the boy's sobbing to slow… then stop. He kept the circles running, he kept swaying, and he held his little brother-his broken little brother- to him, protecting him from the other evils of the world, despite the fact that Sasuke was a fit ninja, at the moment, anything could get to him; right now his shields were down, his guard was let down, he let his emotions spill, he let them go.

As painful as the subject was, Itachi had to know, he _had_ to find out what happened to his baby brother, he needed to i shield /i him from what may come next, he needed to be _ready_ to comfort, and most importantly, he needed to _know_ how to handle the situation. As much as it hurt him to do, he _needed_ Sasuke to tell him.

"Who…?"

Nothing.

Itachi knew his brother had been listening, he knew the boy wasn't asleep, if he was, his breathing wouldn't be so erratic, he wouldn't be clutching his brother's shirt like a lifesaver, and he most certainly would not be crying in his sleep. Sasuke never cried in his sleep. Sure he whimpered and sobbed, but tears never made their way down. They waited until after he was awake and aware before spilling down his pale face.

So if he was awake… why wasn't he answering? Yes, Itachi felt the slight stiffness Sasuke's muscles had, he felt-more than heard-the breath hitch in boy's throat. It must have been someone he trusted, someone who was close to him. He would never have been taken advantage of otherwise. There was only one person Itachi could think of that was even remotely close to Sasuke; only one person who could worm their way past his stoic attitude, his icy comments; one person who could have him drop his shields even for a slit second; a person who Sasuke would trust enough for anything.

Naruto.

Naruto was the only one Sasuke knew, the only one who knew him. Naruto was the only possible explanation for the whole ordeal. _Naruto_ was the one person whom Sasuke trusted with his life. **_Naruto_** was the only person in existence who was strong enough, and only one _daring_ to do that to _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Now they only question was _why_?

* * *

Do we like, minna-san? R&R as always. 


	2. Home Life

Uwah! so many people liked the last chapter! what was that... 7 reviews and 245 hits! sheesh.

Disclaimer- If I actually owned the series, I'd actually be out there writing it.

Enjoy, ne?

* * *

"Otouto…" He started. When being presented with this information, Itachi knew not how to continue. How does one comfort a younger sibling when _that_ happens? How is one to react? What was he supposed to think? No… he knew. 

He knew he wanted to tear the demon-boy limb from limb. He wanted to show him the Mangekyou to its _fullest_. He wanted to torture the boy, shred his mind, give him no escape, show him what the consequences of violating his-Uchiha Itachi's-little brother. Clearly the boy doesn't know not to get on his bad side. Uchihas know how to carry a grudge. Because of the Sharingan, Uchihas have amazing memory, which entitles _much_ pain for those who dishonor the family.

Itachi's thoughts were cut short when he felt his brother clench his shirt even tighter. His breathing returned to normal, though the occasional sniff was present. He continued to rub comforting circles, however calm the boy seemed to be; he knew for a fact that it was just an act. Being an Uchiha, you had to school yourself into knowing that too much emotion was bad. Letting your emotions flood out of you like a waterfall was dishonorable and shows others that you have a lack of control of your feelings.

Sasuke knew that this a time where it didn't matter if his control wavered. He didn't mind that there was no audience to see him disgrace himself. Years of learning to curb his attitude kicked in subconsciously and he couldn't help but force himself to stop crying, despite wanting to let it all out.

He needed permission to cry, and he knew that his Aniki wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know who did it… well, he probably knew already, being the genius he is. Maybe he could tell his brother without saying too much? That way it would lessen the pain of having to completely relive the horrid memories. Also, his brother would be able to figure it out quickly, right?

So now he had to figure out what he was to say. What would one say when this happened? He thought quickly for a bit until it came to him.

"Kyuubi."

It was said in a whisper, but with a blink Itachi understood. _Of course!_ It was spring. The season most animals went into heat. The boy probably had no control over what he was doing, just following animal instincts that the demon inside granted him. Though afterwards he _must_ have remembered what he did. He must have felt remorse for his actions. He _must_ have apologized. If so… then why was it so traumatizing for the poor boy? Surely he would have been scared out of his mind, but to be broken like this?

--

"Chiki-chan, wake up, un."

Said boy was currently curled up against his mama's protruding stomach. He groaned lightly when he felt a finger lightly poking his shoulder, and shifted away from the fiend.

An amused chuckle was heard as well as shifting which caught the groggy boy's attention. "Mama?" He questioned, wondering where his mother would go when it was so comfortable at the moment. He opened his eyes when he felt warm lips kissing his forehead. Blinking away the sleep, he looked questioningly at his blonde parent.

Deidara smiled, brushing the boy's hair away from his face. "It's time to make dinner, un. You'll help me right?" He asked while getting up from the bed and heading towards the door, already knowing the answer.

Little Chiki-chan got up quickly and made his bed with ease before following his mother out into the kitchen where they would make some yummy food! And maybe he'll get to talk to his Otooji-chan too! He smiled brightly at this. He was curious about the other man. He looked a lot like his papa, but… there was something about him. He was just so sad. Chiki-chan wanted to help him be happy. He didn't like it when people were sad.

His papa would ruffle his hair and say he was just like his mama whenever he mentioned that he didn't like it when people were sad. But maybe… Maybe his Otooji-chan wouldn't like him? No… that couldn't be. If his Otooji-chan was like his papa, then… he'd like him, right?

Putting those thoughts aside, he happily assisted his mother in making some delicious soups and salads for a light-late dinner.

--

"I-i... I... H-he... Aniki... it..." He stopped talking to take a breath and forcibly stop his shaking body. Itachi took this pause to pull back from his brother and rested their foreheads together, so he could look his brother in the eye. He brought his hand up to the boy's neck, stroking his thumb against his cheek, relishing the fact that Sasuke leaned into the touch. He loved these little hints to how much his little brother trusted him. It brought him happiness and pride every time it happened, no matter how small the action.

"I know, Sasuke." He watched as relief showed in his brother's eyes. He smiled slightly when Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed in relief. The boy pulled back a little so he could see his full face. "Ne... Aniki... can I stay here for a while...?" He questioned quietly, biting the bottom of his lip.

Itachi chuckled softly, "Silly 'touto." He ruffled the boy's hair, "Do you not remember what I told you? You're _always_ welcome to my home." He leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the forehead.

"Papa! papa! Dinner's ready!" Sasuke watched as a little boy jumped into his brother's lap, grinning brightly. His Aniki then bent down and poked the boy's forehead lightly, amusement written on his face. Not liking the poking, the boy's face immediately scrunched up in a pout and his little hands rubbed where he was just poked.  
"Papa!!" he whined. Itachi chuckled at his obnoxious little boy, then turned him around in his lap.

"Chiki-chan, this is your Sasuke-Otooji-chan. 'touto, this is my son."

The little boy looked up at his uncle, and blinked, cocking his head to the side. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he brightly smiled and jumped from his father's to his uncle's lap, throwing his arms around the younger man, successfully glomping him. Sasuke blinked at the sudden change, unused to being this close to someone that wasn't his brother. Then again, this was his nephew, right? He could allow it. He allowed himself a small smile and returned the boy's hug.

Itachi watched as his affectionate son pretty much plow over his brother with happiness. He blinked in confusion, however, when he saw the boy whisper something into Sasuke's ear, then get up grabbing a confused Sasuke and his hands, dragging them to the kitchen, where they would undoubtedly eat a delicious dinner served by his Deidara.

"What was that about?" He questioned with a raised brow to his little brother. Sasuke looked up to him with a look of contentment in his eyes, and a small smile on his lips. He just shrugged, which caused Itachi to be even more confused. Though... knowing Chiki-chan, it would have been something to make Sasuke feel better, more at home at the house. In that case, he'd just drop it, it wouldn't do to work himself so much over his son, right?

He smiled when he spotted his blonde at the table, putting the last touches in tonight's dinner. He let Chiki-chan lead Sasuke over to their seats while he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled him toward their own seats.

"Come now, koi. It wouldn't do for Sasuke to starve to death his first day here, hm? He needs some food in him." Using his index and middle finger, he poked said person in the forehead, just like when they were younger. Sasuke, knowing what was coming, stayed still, and scowled at his brother while rubbing his 'wound' just like old times as well.

"Uwaaah! Otooji-chan!! Did papa do that to you when you were little too?" Deidara laughed at the result of that question. Sasuke gave his older brother a raised brow with a disbelieving and exasperated look on his face, clearly not believing one bit that his brother would do the same thing to his son that he did to him years ago.

Itachi, in turn, just shrugged, saying 'why not' in Uchiha. It was merely a sign of affection, so what was so bad about it? And seeing the expression on the faces was half the fun of doing it. The playful glares, the mock pouts, and the ever popular sniff of annoyance that proceeded the playful glare and _then_ the stubborn walking off; all while rubbing the affected forehead.

Chiki-chan, meanwhile was at first curious, then with his eyes darting back and forth from his father to his uncle, hearing the silent conversation between the two of them, he nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Otooji-chan! I'll save you from papa's evil fingers!" He said with a bright smile and patting his uncle's arm with a 'I understand your pain' gesture.

"Oh really?" Was Itachi's answer before he started digging in to the dinner that was somehow still warm. "Well then, you'll just have to watch your back, little man. These 'evil fingers' don't sleep. You never know when or where they'll strike."

Deidara scoffed. That means that there will be a chasing happening, and he was anxious to see what role Sasuke would have in this little game of theirs.

--

"EEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Squealed a little boy of four, while running around his house, dodging the furniture like how only a four-year-old could. Behind him, a tall and lean young man, dashing across with a grace only a ninja could have. Both, smiling and laughing in their little game of cat and mouse across the house.

"Otooooojjiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!! Save me from Papaaaaa!!!" the little black/blonde-haired boy looked while running for his uncle whom was currently putting the dishes away from their previous dinner with his mama.

"Uwaah!" He jumped into his uncle's awaiting and soapy arms. He giggled when the man wrapped his arms around him and took off running, dashing out of the house and into the back yard.

Jumping over bushes here and there, escaping his older brother by a hair. "Op-!" The little boy let out a surprised yelp as they were tackled from behind. The three were sent rolling on the ground, laughing as they stopped.

Itachi looked over to his captured son and brother lying on the ground, Chiki-chan still giggling while gasping for breath, while Sasuke lie comfortably on the green grass, leaning back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Chiki-chan started sitting up when his eyes suddenly widened. "Ahh! Nooo!!!" He laughed as his uncle feverishly tickled him to death, or so it seemed to him.

Itachi let out a slight chuckle pleased at how his son and brother got along so well. He smirked amusedly when Sasuke stopped and Chiki-chan let out a sigh of happiness, before it was cut short. The boy jumped off of his uncles lap and out of both of their reaches and dashed towards the house, calling to his mother about how his Otooji-chan was just like his papa.

--

Deidara sighed happily when he looked out to his family rolling around in the grass, laughing. He chuckled when Sasuke started to tickle his little boy, and had to stop from laughing when the boy ran to him, complaining with a bright smile on his cute little face. He put on a sympathetic face when he reached out to his son who was nearing him with his half-hearted complaints.

"Aww, come here, baby. Mama will make it all better." He pulled the boy onto his lap, happy that he and his stomach could fit on his lap. He hugged the boy tightly to himself, giggling as the boy hugged him just as tightly. "Chiki-chan, you need to go take your bath, un." His smile grew when the little boy pouted cutely before he went to do what he was told. The little boy skipped over to his papa and uncle who were currently wrestling around on the ground, laughing boyishly.

He snorted in amusement when the boy just explained what was going on before grabbing the hand of his uncle and pulling him back towards the house. Clearly wanting to be bathed by him. Sasuke followed with a look of confusion and slight amusement. He watched as they disappeared behind the door, headed towards the bathroom.

"They hit it off quickly, didn't they?" He turned his head to see his man in front of him, slightly ruffled from the roughhousing but looking happier than he ever has been. He held out a hand, wanting to be helped up, despite his protesting pride. He was happy when Itachi pulled him up with no joking remarks. He hugged his dark-haired man, nuzzling his shoulder when he returned the hug, craving attention.

Itachi buried his nose in the thick, blonde, beautiful hair he loved so much. He inhaled deeply that scent that he never could figure out. It was just Deidara. His scent. Everything about him made Itachi go crazy. The laughs, the obsession with art, the cuddling, the signature 'un' at the end of sentences. Everything. And now having his brother come and want to stay, and enjoying his time so far; he was so happy. He was overflowing with happiness and knew everyone could see it, but he could honestly care less.

He loved his family more than anything, but this was Sasuke. His little brother. The one who looked up to him when they were little. The one who would constantly ask him to help him with his Shuriken training. The one who would sneak out to watch him train. The one he looked almost identical to. Itachi's loved Sasuke longer. He knew Sasuke. Sasuke knew him. And to know that he would come _here_ of all places, despite his few friends, was saying much.

--

Chiki-chan practically dragged his uncle all the way to the bathroom before stopping outside the door. Sasuke almost walked into him, not expecting such a sudden stop from a little boy. "Ne... Otooji-chan..." The boy looked up at him with a curious look on his cute face, "Have you ever given anyone a bath before?" Sasuke shook his head. He hadn't even been around anyone this young for a long while.

Chiki-chan smiled brightly, turning around and pulled his otooji-chan into the bathroom with him. "Don't worry! I'll teach you, Otooji-chan!" He pipped cutely. Sasuke smiled at how he resembled his father, but his personality was that of his mother- loud, but not unnecessarily so, and overflowing kindness-with the manners of an Uchiha. This little boy was completely his parent's son, being just like them in every way.

"Hm..." The boy pursed his lips in thought before blinking in remembrance. "First, we need to turn the water on," he pointed to the bathtub, "Make sure it's not too cold, and fill it up... half-way, I think." Sasuke walked up to do what he was told to, while the little Chiki-chan started taking off his clothes. 'Started' being the key word. He got his hair stuck in one of his buttons. "Maa..." He tried to pull his shirt back down so he could try to de-tangle his hair from his clothes, but only got halfway before something pulled his hair again. He pouted at his position, shirt halfway off and tangled in his hair. He looked over his shirt to see his uncle stopping the water, then dipping his hands in, making sure it was at a warm enough temperature.

When Sasuke turned back to his nephew, it was strange to think that he had one-the thought of having one made him feel old, despite the fact that his brother _was_ five years older than he-he certainly didn't expect to see the boy sulking and stuck in his halfway-off-shirt. He blinked before chuckling slightly.

"Having a little trouble, Chiki-chan?" He smiled wider when the boy furrowed his brows at him, attempting a glare-too bad he was only four, it may have had effect if he were a few years older-and waved his halfway suspended arms back and forth. Clearly he wanted to be out of that position, but never admitting such.

Sasuke was having too much fun with this. However, he decided he should help the boy out, seeing as it was getting late; and even though he's never had experience with children, he knew the theory of how to raise them. He kneeled in front of the boy and used his ninja sills to untangle him. Honestly, how could a boy get so much hair suck in a button? Sure he had some long-ish hair, but for it all to get stuck? Remarkable.

They continued on with the bath, Chiki-chan giving his Otooji-chan pointers on what to do here and there, and Sasuke tickling him for being so silly a few times. Which resulted in Chiki-chan splashing him a little, which turned into an all out splash/tickle battle between the two.

In the end, a half soaking Sasuke drained the bathtub of its soapy water and reached back to grab a fluffly towel to wrap around the now clean and still-gasping-for-breath boy. "That was the most troublesome bath in my entire life... and I wasn't even taking it!" Sasuke sighed, feigning exasperation. He lightly pinched they boy's nose between his bent index and middle fingers. Chuckling at the light scowl he received in return.

"You might as well now." Said the boy after he looked his uncle up and down. "You're all wet."

--

"They seem do be having some fun."

"The bathroom's gonna be in a huge mess, though, un."

"He'll clean it up later."

"Eh? but he's our guest! You should clean it up, un."

"He won't let me... he's funny like that."

Two adults were leaning on the said bathroom's door, trying to figure out what was going on with all the splashes and giggles. They were enjoying the fun that Sasuke and their son were having together. Itachi was relieved that Sasuke took such a liking to the boy, and Deidara was happy the boy had someone in his life he could look up to that wasn't a parent, and still have fun with him.

He sighed happily, which turned into a yawn, and Itachi took his hand and pulled him to their bedroom. "Chiki-chan isn't the only one who should go to bed." He pulled the covers down on the bed, then helped Deidara lie down-Deidara having sleep-anywhere-any-time clothing on at all times, they need not worry about changing from time to time, as it was always difficult with a huge stomach-and kissed his forehead. "Good night, koi. Sleep well."

Itachi watched with a smile, his wife snuggle further into the bed and promptly fell asleep. He watched the blonde man for a moment before getting up and rummaging through his dressers for some sleep-ware for Sasuke, and extra clothing as well. _Hm... looks like we need to go shopping for some more clothes..._

--

Sasuke looked at himself. Yes, a bath would do fine... but he had no clothes... hmm. He'd ask his brother later. "After we get you to bed, little one." He towel dried the boy's hair, and used a brush that Chiki-chan pulled out to brush the pretty strands until they were tangle-free and silky. Then, Chiki-chan raced out of the bathroom, down the hall, and straight into his room-naked as the day he was born-with a giggle.

Sasuke followed, walking into the room as the boy pulled his pajama pants on. He helped the boy pull the matching T-shirt over his head, and tucked him into bed. Chiki-chan, deciding he was too old for bedtime stories, just wanted a good night kiss. And being the good uncle he was, Sasuke complied with the request, and said good night before turning the lights out and walking out of the room.

When he closed the door, he saw his brother walk up to him with a pair of pajamas for the night. "Tomorrow we'll take you shopping. Your clothes for tomorrow are on your bed in that room." He pointed to a room a little down the hall from Chiki-chan's, "And I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Sasuke." He kissed his brother's forehead-not wanting to hug him for fear of getting himself equally wet-and walked to his bedroom for the night.

Sasuke got ready for bed, thinking about the day he had with his family... it was weird to think of him having a family again. Family. _Family_... He smiled at the familiarity that his _family_ brought him. And in just one day too! He snuggled into the comfortable bed as he wondered what excitement they would have the next day would bring.

* * *

Owari! for now. 

This chapter didn't really have anything to do with crap. But I had fun writing it... and hopefully you guys had fun reading it!

Though, I must warn you, forgive me, because as of now... chapters will be coming out slowly. I know this is just chapter 2 and that's just stupid... but I really need to do well in Math... or I'm grounded. Gah. I'm supposed to have over an A- or I'm in deep trouble... grr... so sorry, minna! I'll try as hard as I can!

btw- next chapter, we'll start back to the plot. XD this was just fun. And... do we all really like it that much? my reviewers say it was great, but was it really? Thanks guys! -throws out cookies-


	3. Feelings

Oi... sorry for such a long time, minna... honestly, the third chapter and I already am behind. muu... -sob-

But here we go... and I got... part of the fourth one typed out already! yoshi!

Disclaimer- If I owned, this would be in the manga... only better written.

Have I mentioned that everyone is to be OOC? If not, there it was. tee-hee

* * *

Sasuke's had his share of bad things, more than his share really, being a ninja does that to you. Really, with ambushes on his way back from missions, being in the Sound Country for two and a half years, attempted assassinations left and right, one couldn't say that Sasuke hadn't had many bad things happen to him and be telling the truth. Honestly, living at death's door is not something most people would come out sane enough to tell people about it. Not that Sasuke told people about his experiences, well... maybe a brother... and his wife, but that didn't count.

But this? This was bad. This was _beyond_ bad. This... were was no word for this. How could this happen? How was he found? What- it- but- UGH. His head hurt from all of the scenarios that came crashing into his head. _What happened?_ He shook his head, he should not be thinking about this right now. He walked away from the still open door, a silent invitation to come inside, while he went to the kitchen to prepare tea. His guest came in as requested, closed the door, and seated himself on the couch-the closest seat he could find. He glanced around the room, noting how cozy it was. He let a small smile touch his lips and he leaned into the couch, relaxing.

Sasuke, however, was _not_ relaxed. Just the opposite, really. He was too busy shaking while he was making the tea. Once he successfully started the water, he took deep breaths to calm himself. It wouldn't do for his guest to see how upset he was. He'd pity him. Sasuke didn't want pity. He didn't need pity. He'd had enough pity after the massacre to last a life-time. He hated it. He _loathed_ it. He poured the now boiling water into the teapot on the tray he pulled out while waiting. He let it sit for a minute before pouring the tea into two teacups. Then, grabbing the tray, he carried it out to the living room. Where his guest currently sat.

"How did you find me?" He started. He was positive that he would have led people on a wild goose chase if they were to attempt to find him. He was careful. They shouldn't have been able to find him for at least a few months, if not at all. The house was hidden from those who didn't know where it was. He glanced at his guest who now wore a slightly guilty expression. His eyes narrowed _He didn't... Why would he just… follow me to the house? How? I left at night. I was sure no one followed me. It took me the majority of the night and day to reach the house, in order for me to divert people looking for me into some other town. He had to have followed me the entire way… but how? I would have sensed him._

"I … masked my presence and followed you all the way out here." His guest replied a little sheepishly. "I knew you didn't want to be followed… and I-" he paused here in indecision, wondering if he should explain the whole truth. "I was headed over to your house to talk- you realize you've been so busy we haven't seen each other in three months? I wanted to catch up on some things… and so I was getting there, when I saw you slip out of your back door. I was wondering where you were going, then I figure that you were sneaking off, so I followed."

Sasuke wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Usually, if he found that someone followed him, actually _could_ follow him, he'd be outraged. He would think that his shinobi skills were slipping, that even though he was a mastermind, his stealth was never what it was. The result would be that he would beat himself up over it. He would train harder, pushing himself to exhaustion, going until he wasn't able to breathe properly without his lungs straining over the exertion. That was when he would walk back home, and collapse on his couch from the day's work.

But right now… he felt relaxed for some strange reason. He wasn't upset that he was followed; he was reassured for reasons unknown to him at the moment. Though he was still weak and in pain from his injuries, so if his guest decided to attack, he would be defenseless. His brother and Deidara went shopping- he wasn't sure what to call him… Nii-san? Hm…he'd have to think on that- with little Chiki-chan. They were due back anytime. Maybe he could stall him, should he decide to attack? As much as he loathed the thought, he could run away. Hide around the house to stall for time until his brother came back. Maybe he could just talk to him too, somehow coax him into not attacking some _vulnerable_ person. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of being vulnerable.

"Why are you here… Naruto?"

--

Itachi sensed Sasuke's apprehension while walking on his way home with his family. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what would make Sasuke suddenly weary of something. Did something happen? Did someone come? No… no one could have just happened to come to the house. It was protected by the Hokage herself. No one who didn't know where it was should be able to see it. Maybe someone followed Sasuke from his house? No… Sasuke's stealth was far superior to anyone, up to par with his own, even. Sasuke wouldn't have been followed if he didn't want to be followed.

Panic attack? He seemed to be in semi-shock when he arrived. It didn't seem that everything that had happened to him had registered in his fragile mind at the same time. Yes, he knew what happened, but did he recognize that it was _him_ who was the victim? Did he know that it was _him_ who suffered? Since the massacre, all of the bad things that happened to him had always taken some time to fully register. It was a way for his mind to slowly process the information and suffer minimal damage. The subconscious works in odd ways for the better.

He hurried his stride, "Sasuke's panicking." Was all he said to his family before he dashed off into the distance, headed for his house. It was less than a five minute walk, but Sasuke's weariness only grew, never receded. Itachi was worried, more than worried; he was terrified that his little brother would break after everything registers. He didn't want that. He wanted Sasuke to slowly come to terms with it, and move on; accept it.

The house was within fifty-yards, and he slowed his pace from an all-out sprint to a stealth-like run. He ran to the front of the door, opening, slipping through, and closing with ANBU grace, using his skills to not disturb the scene, wanting to know what exactly it was that was happening at the moment. What he saw, made his blood run cold.

_How __**dare**__ he?_

--

"Mama? What's wrong with Otooji-chan? Is he hurt?"

Deidara looked at the concerned little boy. He seemed genuinely upset that his uncle would be hurt. He gave a small smile, "Yes, love. Otooji-chan is hurt, un. But not in a way that people can see right away. He hurts on the inside, un." Deidara slightly swung the hand that was holding onto his little boy. They boy looked off into the distance for a moment before looking back to him, "Is that why he looks so sad? Because he hurts?" At the nod, he frowned, "But… yesterday, he had fun. He played with Papa and me… and he gave me a bath, and put me to bed! Wouldn't that make him feel better? Like when you or Papa kiss my owies to make it better?"

Deidara sighed; this boy definitely got his father's analytical mind. "No, love. This kind of hurt will take much longer to heal than a little owie, un. Playing would make him feel a little better, but he still hurts, un. Something really bad happened to Otooji-chan, and it will take him a long time to feel completely better, un."

"So... owies on the inside hurt lots more on the outside? Mama... how do you get an owie on the inside? Don't you have to go through the outside to get in?" Now he was confused. How do you hurt someone on the inside more than the outside? And since it would be the same body, how would it take lots longer to heal? And _why_ would you be sad if you hurt? You'd be hurt, right? So you'd just feel hurt... right?

Deidara gave his firstborn a sad smile at the question. He knew it was coming eventually, but he never wanted to explain the meaning of emotional scarring or pains, much less to his children. Though he knew it was coming, he silently wished Itachi was there with him. Then they could explain together. He sighed, trying to explain it in a way a four-year-old could understand. "Otooji-chan had a friend, un. They were really good friends, well... as good as you can get with a rival/friendship relationship, un." At that statement he rolled his eyes at the attitude the two always had towards the other, quite amusing, really. "Otooji-chan would always go to him if he needed help, and he would always go to Otooji-chan, un.

"But one day, Otooji-chan's friend was really mean to him, and he didn't know why, un. He was really confused and hurt, but his friend just kept being mean, un. See, sometimes, people do thinks to make other people sad, un. When other people get sad, they cry, un. Crying is telling someone close to you that you hurt on the inside, un." At this Deidara paused, wording his next context in his mind, "When you get a scratch on your arm, you bleed, un. When you hurt on the inside, crying is like bleeding, un. Bleeding shows people that you got hurt, crying show people you got hurt, un."

"But... Otooji-chan didn't cry, did he? Would he feel better if he did? Why won't he cry, if he hurts a bunch?" A little face scrunched up in concentration, trying to make sense of it all. It just didn't make sense!

"Ah, that's because he's an Uchiha, un." He chuckled a little when he saw the look of confusion that statement earned him. "Before you were born, long before you were born, the Uchiha was a powerful name, un. They were really important people, un. And... important people need to act a certain way, un. They weren't supposed to show many feelings because they thought it was weak, un. They aren't allowed to cry unless someone says it's okay to do so, and they always had to be proper around everyone, un."

"Then Chiki-chan will let him cry. Otooji-chan shouldn't be sad, he should be happy. I get sad when Otooji-chan looks sad. Chiki-chan will let him cry as much as he wants." The boy finished with determination written all over his face. Then he looked back to his mother, "Mama... Otooji-chan's sad, and Papa knew it... but he was okay when we left... Does that mean that Otooji-chan's mean friend came to our house?"

Deidara was startled to hear that conclusion, "How do you think that, love?" Honestly, that boy was too smart for his own good. He was going to graduate the Ninja Academy before he even had a chance to attend! And now with not just one Uchiha but _two_ around the house would just make it worse! He mentally groaned at the thought of his family being light years ahead in intelligence, while he, so out of place, tried to fit in.

"Cuz, Otooji-chan is someone who doesn't get upset when most people would say things about him... If he's like Papa, anyways, and he just seems like that kind of person. If Otooji-chan's sad, and his friend made him sad, so he left to come find us- but I like it that Otooji-chan came to us- because he was sad and had no where else to go because he didn't want to be with other people. But... uhh..." The boy seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment before blinking in remembrance, "Oh yeah! So, if Otooji-chan doesn't feel sad when anyone else is mean, and if Papa felt he was sad, then couldn't that mean that only Otooji-chan's friend found him?"

Deidara blinked at his son's puzzle of an explanation. Even the smartest four-year-olds had trouble with explaining some things without getting lost here and there it seemed. "You're right, love. That could have happened, un. So let's hustle up and get home fast so we can help Otooji-chan, un."

--

Sasuke blinked. Then blinked again. And three's a charm.

_What happened?_ One minute he was standing a little ways away from the couch, attempting to look busy by looking at the books on the bookshelf that his brother owned; and the next, he felt Naruto spin him around and crush him in a hug. The blonde clung desperately to him like a lifeline. "Why did you leave?" The question was asked desperately, in a hoarse whisper. Sasuke blinked, realizing Naruto was remembering when he left the first time- to go to Orochimaru. _Now_ what to do? He couldn't just explain to him exactly _why_ he left... And any lie he said would be seen through completely. So how to tell the truth in a convincing manner that would explain nothing?

"Naruto... I needed to just get away. I needed a break, and I needed to see Aniki." He put his hands on Naruto's shoulder's and pushed himself away so they could be face to face, "I wasn't leaving, I promise. Never again." Sasuke wanted to smile, he really did want to! To help convince the blonde that he never intended to run away, but with all that happened lately, he failed. He saw the fear in those blue eyes dissipate as the blonde was satisfied with his answer.

"Sasuke... I'm really sorry about... that... I really, _really_ am sorry, and I-" Finger on lips equals no talking. Naruto stared at his friend's eyes, those beautiful eyes that say everything- and yet nothing- he thinks. Those eyes were filled with pain, hurt, and hope. Naruto was overjoyed that Sasuke would give him another chance, sure it would take a _long_ time to re-build that trust he had, but Naruto was willing to wait.

"You already apologized, dobe." Sasuke said with slight confusion leaking into the black orbs.

"I feel _horrible_ about it, though. I mean, when... that... happens, you can't just say sorry and be done with it. You don't trust me anymore, Sasuke. Not how you used to, anyways, and I'm just... so _bad_. I mean, who would do that to their friend?"

"You're right," Sasuke sighed and looked away, "I don't trust you anymore, I _can't_ trust you like that for a long time, if ever... but, you're a nice person, Naruto... Don't be so down about it." He felt the warmth of fingers lay against the side of his face, gently pulling his head back to look the blonde in the eye.

"Sasuke... This is seriously horrible, and I'm sorry, but I really need to say this," He took a deep breath, beyond nervous of what he was about to say, "I really, _really_ am deeply, honestly, and madly in love with you."

--

Though he was fuming, Itachi felt his family close to the house, and despite his murderous intent- it was a wonder how the two had yet to notice him, seriously! He aura screamed death at the moment- he thought rationally, and knew it would not do for his family to walk in on the two boys. So he made a bunshin and it went out the way he came to retrieve his wife and son. This would actually work out for the better, now he had Deidara to back him up. Though heavily pregnant and therefore unable to do any fighting, he was a mastermind at thinking tortures for people. After all, Art is a Bang!

He motioned the two over to him when he saw them out of the corner of his eye. He had calmed himself down so he would be able to convince his little boy that nothing important was going on, and maybe- just maybe- he would be able to go to bed without a fuss? He highly doubted it, but always hoped.

"Is that the one who hurt Otooji-chan?" The boy whispered to him. Apparently, the boy wasn't convinced of anything. He glanced curiously at his wife, wondering how they figured it out. His only reply was a muttering about Uchiha children being smarter than him. Itachi decided that it would be better to ask about it later.

"Yes, little one. He hurt your Otooji-chan." Itachi grabbed the collar of his boy's shirt, holding him back from running off and giving the big jerk a piece of his mind. "Now now, Chiki-chan. We need to see what dear Otooji-chan thinks before we beat that boy up."

--

Sasuke stared in shock. How is it that the number one loudest ninja happened to fall for the avenger? Sure opposites attract, but this was ridiculous! Seriously though, he should have expected it, what-with Kakashi's talk about his romance novels and all, but he really never thought he would be one of them. He honestly never thought about settling down, he'd been too busy. But now that he was presented with this fact, how was he supposed to react? He knew nothing about romance-type-love, he hardly even knew family-type-love! He was just getting used to having people to whom he was related. Honestly, after only having a family until you are seven, planning to avenge your clan by killing your elder brother for three years, and just now trying to figure out how to live life peacefully, it was hard to be in a family again, after so many years without.

But then, he suddenly felt angry. If Naruto cared for him so much, if he _loved_ him so much, then how did that happen? "Then why did you do what you did that day?" He didn't mean for it to sound so cold, but he couldn't help it. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was greatly upset. Yes, he'd forgiven the dobe for what he had done. He knew the boy went a little nuts during the spring, and he wrote it that off as part of it. But now, he just felt used. He felt that Naruto was toying with him, trying to get control of him. Never again would that happen. Orochimaru tried it once, he paid for it.

How _dare_ Naruto do this? He trusted him. "I'm not playing this game of yours. You think that you take _advantage_ of me, of my trust and just happen to _know_ that I would forgive you for it? Then when all is well, you throw that at me to what? Get me to fall into your hands like puddy? To use me? To show me off to all of your friends, showing that you could get _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to fall in love, much less have feelings?! Or maybe someone dared you to follow me? Maybe all of this was planned out so you could _further_ take advantage of me for whatever you so well dream. I'll have you know, that I see through your plan, and if that's all you wanted, get out."

Sometime during the rant, he pushed away from Naruto a few feet and his voice steadily got louder, but the last sentence was spoken with such ice that Naruto subconsciously wanted to wrap his arms around himself to preserve heat.

At first, Naruto was angry that the other boy had thought that, he was upset that Sasuke would think he was just _using_ him. But then, he saw the scared look in his eyes. He saw the hurt and the fear in those beautiful black spheres. Sasuke was scared. Naruto wanted to go throw himself against a wall for his stupidity. How could he even have done it like that? Sasuke had told him how Orochimaru had taken advantage of him while in Oto, that was one of the reasons it would take Sasuke a long time to develop that trust with Naruto again. Knowing Orochimaru, he probably flattered the young Uchiha, had his way with him, and dumped him when he was done with him.

So now, he had to calm the boy down and explain to him that he would never try to use him. Never. He was too beautiful for that, to fragile. Though he physically strong, Sasuke was mentally weak and unstable. You couldn't blame him, with a past like that. First thinking his brother killed his entire family, then going to Orochimaru who... he didn't want to think about that.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the now shaking boy's shoulders and looked him square in the eye. He smiled warmly, "Sasuke," he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on the raven's shoulders, attempting to soothe him at least a little bit, "I would never use you. You're beautiful, you speak your mind, you're intelligent, and you have this thing about you... I don't know... this childish innocence that you carry around, despite the fact you can kick anyone's butt at anything. Sasuke," He took one of his hands to brush the bangs away from a now stunned Uchiha, "I really do love you, and ... that happened _because _I loved you. It kinda sucks, really. It's like being drugged, you're not really sure of what you're doing, not really there, you know?"

Sasuke contemplated this. Sure, this could be another ploy to use him, but looking into those blue eyes, Sasuke knew he was telling the truth, that he wouldn't use him. A slight blush tinted his cheeks when Naruto said all of those things about him. He really wasn't beautiful, he knew that as a fact. But when Naruto said it, it made him feel as if he was, as if he _could_ be. He bit his lip. _Now_ what was he to do? He just blew up to his friend who just admitted that he was madly in love with him, and he felt extremely guilty, "Sorry... I just-"

Naruto's finger pressed up to his lips. "I know, Sasuke." He smiled slightly, "Could you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?"

* * *

Uwaaah! Owari!! XD

Mah, I find myself depressed... this story gets good reviews for a few days, but then... after a few days... no reviews for new chapters... tell your friends about us, minna! Support is always needed/appreciated! -hearts- R&R (You know, whenever I see that I think Monopoly... you know the four Rail Roads you need to get to make a frigging living off of everyone else? un, that)


	4. Settling Differences

Aiya... -sweatdrop- I seemed to have gone on an unintentional hiatus... gomen minna... -sob- I seemed to have been writing myself into random ditches... then putting it off... then what do you know? NEW YEARS!! and I STILL haven't done anything!! ack!

So sorry about this, guys... ;; I really didn't mean to... but now... I suppose I'll stop rambling so you can read, ne?

Disclaimer- you know what? go back to chapter(s) 2 and 3.

Enjoy

* * *

Itachi had enough. He was going to march out there right now. He was going to show the two that he was there, and if Naruto showed that he was even worthy enough to _walk _where Sasuke walked, then he would consider Sasuke forgiving him, but right now, he was going to have that Naruto feel his fury. 

"Itachi, before you announce yourself like a buffoon, at least go out and dramatically enter through the front door, un. Otherwise both of then will know that you're here, un." Deidara rolled his eyes slightly. They all snuck back out of the house and headed towards the front door.

"Papa! I wanna go in first!!" The little toddler insisted, tugging on his father's hand. Hm, that would be a good idea. They could see Naruto's reaction when he sees the little one, and they would work from there. At his nod, Chiki-chan rushed ahead of the two, anxious to see his Otooji-chan safe and sound.

--

"Naruto... I already have, long ago. I was just being ... stupid." Black eyes looked away, slightly embarrassed at having to admit something like that out loud. The blonde leaned in and kissed Sasuke's pale forehead. Somehow he knew this little gesture would soothe the Uchiha further, instead of freaking him out. He felt Sasuke relax as he pulled him into an embrace. He stroked the back of the raven's head, both standing in comfortable silence.

Until the door opened and a little boy ran through the door. The two broke apart hurriedly and Sasuke turned towards the door, "Chiki-chan." He said in greeting when he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down and picked up the boy and gave him a hug. The boy responded by wrapping his legs around his uncle's small waist and his arms around his neck, a smile on his face.

"I missed you!" The boy exclaimed, pulling away from his uncle and inching his way over to the older boy's back. He then sat there, nuzzling his face into the back of his uncle's neck, sighing contentedly. Sasuke replied by reaching back with one hand and ruffling the boy's hair, which earned him a pout. "Maa, you're just like Mama!"

"Naruto, this is Chiki-chan," Sasuke started before pausing, looking to Naruto who was now dumbfounded. Here was Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke with a little boy, and the boy seems fond of him! Who would have known that he could have a soft spot? Much less for children?

"Chiki-chan, calm down, you've only been away from him for a few hours. The way you're acting, one would think you haven't seen him for weeks." Naruto shifted his eyes to spot none other than Uchiha Itachi and Deidara now closing the door. He looked back to Sasuke- who was now pulling the boy off of his back- with an incredulous gaze. "Sasuke, I thought he was dead! Didn't you kill him?!" He saw the younger Uchiha visibly wince, and the elder twitch.

"Ahh... Chiki-chan, would you come help mama with the groceries, un?" Deidara asked, hoping to get his little baby out of the cross-fire, and hopefully not have to explain everything to him just yet. He was too young to know about the clan massacre, and Sasuke's plans for revenge. Maybe in a few years, when he could actually handle it, they would tell him.

Once the two were away, Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Naruto kept shifting his eyes between the two Uchiha and glared when Itachi stepped up to the younger and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke leaned against his slightly taller brother and looked to Naruto with grieved eyes, "Naruto... I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone, really. Hokage-sama wanted to keep it quiet."

"She wanted to keep what quiet?!" Naruto was practically fuming now. How could he? That_man _just comes into the house and hugs Sasuke,… and Sasuke just stands there?!

"Aniki is innocent." Sasuke said with a tone of finality, "He never killed the clan, we don't know who did it, but he didn't. The Akatsuki aren't what they're set out to be." He gripped his brother's shirt; all of this stress was taking a toll on him. He needed to sleep, sometime soon.

"How do I know he didn't just brainwash you? He can be manipulative. How do we know what he says is true?" His eyes narrowed. Honestly, how could Sasuke be so oblivious? What had happened, anyways? He wouldn't let himself be manipulated so easily!

"I just do, Naruto. It's complicated, but he was telling the truth, and now… I see him with his family- Dei-nii-san and Chiki-chan- and he's just so happy, Naruto. You can't fake family… not the love he has for them." He had a pleading look in his eye as he turned to face the blonde fully, but still in his brother's embrace. "Naruto, please… just trust me on this. He loves them, and they love him."

Naruto sighed, how was he supposed to know? He really trusted Sasuke, and he really did want to believe him, but what if he _did _get brainwashed? He wanted to observe them more, in their daily life, before he came to a conclusion. He would see for himself, and then take the necessary actions. He blinked out of his thought process when he saw the same little boy with black and blonde hair practically hopping his way over to the two Uchiha.

"Mama says dinna ready!" The boy smiled widely, grabbing Sasuke and Itachi's hands as he started pulling them towards the kitchen, before stopping suddenly and pouting. Turning his head, he focused his bright eyes on Naruto, "Maa, do you want to eat with us too, Oji-san?" All three blinked, surprised at the sudden question from the four-year-old.

"Chiki-chan… you should ask Papa to see if it's okay, before you just ask people to stay for dinner." Sasuke frowned at the little boy, raising an eyebrow. "That's bad manners." He smiled when the boy pouted at him ruffling his hair.

Turning to his father, the boy looked up into slightly amused eyes. He held his hands up in the air, demanding to be held, and smiled when the man complied-with a mock sigh. "Papaaaaaaaa…. Can Oji-san stay for dinna? I wanna see him be friends with Otooji-chan. Mama says they friends, but… I didin' know Otooji-chan had friends."

Choosing to ignore the unintentional dis, Sasuke decided to walk over to the dining room- leaving the other three to their own activities- he was hungry. He smiled slightly when he saw all of the delicious food in the center, just begging to be devoured. He glanced to his left to see Deidara pulling out utensils and decided to be useful. He met the blonde halfway and took the chopsticks and spoons from him, and proceeded to place them around the table.

"Ne, Nii-san..." It sounded strange to say, but Sasuke liked it, "We have an extra plate out... How do you know Naruto's staying?" He stood back to count the number of plates again, just to make sure, and found that he wasn't just hallucinating. An eyebrow rose a little as he turned back to his brother's wife, who was carrying napkins from the kitchen.

"Chiki-chan really wants to meet Naruto-kun, un. Your brother has an enormous soft spot for him-as you may have noticed- and will eventually do what he wants, un. ... usually." He ended with a slight chuckle. "It may take a little while, though, seeing as how your brother is out for his blood, and Naruto-kun isn't a fan of Itachi's either, un. Dinner will be slightly awkward, un."

"This is where Chiki-chan will come in, and be the little darling he is." Sasuke answered without batting an eye. The little boy had a knack of depressing awkward and strange moments. Something about him made it so he could ease tension by just walking into a room and smiling. Or was that just him? Maybe it was. Not that he would be complaining.

Sasuke's musing ended as he heard footsteps- three sets of them- come towards the table that he and Deidara were just sitting. Chiki-chan- bless him- decided that he was too important to listen to anyone's opinion of where he would sit, and proudly plopped down next to his uncle. Itachi then moved to the right of his wife, perpendicular to Sasuke and Chiki-chan, and Naruto sat across from Sasuke, keeping an eye on him whilst ogling the food in front of him.

"Itadaikimasu." They chorused and began to dig in.

----

Dinner was a quiet event, save for the random bits of small talk they each had with little Chiki-chan. Itachi had ignored Naruto's side-glares every once in a while and concentrated on making sure his family had enough food- especially Deidara, seeing as their second child was to come anytime. He thought Sasuke would know to keep an eye on his first-born while eating, and he was right. His little brother had told the boy now and then that he needed more vegetables and then proceeded to scoop some more onto his plate.

Chiki-chan took this as a challenge and then mentioned that his uncle needed some more veggies as well, completely ignoring the small pile Itachi had discreetly given him throughout the course of the meal. The two had then gone through a teasing banter over who needed their veggies more- little growing boys, or papa's little brother; as much as that reason made no sense to the rest of them, it made perfect sense to the toddler.

Presently, they were cleaning up, or more correctly: Itachi, Chiki-chan, and Naruto were cleaning up, while Deidara and Sasuke slowly made their way to the living room to sit and talk for a while, maybe to get some answers out of Naruto. Sasuke looked over to his- what was he? Brother-in-law? Older brother?- relative and gave him a calculating look for a while. Deidara knew what the look was, seeing as he was married to the boy's older brother, chose to glance around the room for anything that was out of place. Finding everything just fine, he turned to the boy with warm curiosity. Noting this, Sasuke flicked his eyes to Deidara's stomach for a brief second before returning his gaze to his brother's wife.

"Due any time, un." Deidara answered the unasked question Sasuke had on his mind. He subconsciously rubbed the enlarged part of him, "It's really something to experience life in you, un. Like, something you and another person made together, to soon breathe the same air you do, and smile like you do, un." His gaze drifted towards the hall to the kitchen, "It was so amazing when we first felt Chiki-chan kick, un." He paused a bit, chuckling softly, "I was so scared- didn't know what happened, un. It was just so … different, I thought something was wrong, un. Then Itachi felt it, and said that it was probably the baby saying hello to his mama, un."

"Aniki … he really cares for you… for both of you." Sasuke said quietly, a fond smile on his face. "More than our parents…" He trailed off, a small frown evident on his pretty face, but the moment passed and the smile was back. "It's something new, to see such love and affection from someone when you're used to isolation and… nothing." He stopped, glancing towards the general direction of the kitchen once more before turning back to his brother. He tilted his head to the side, confusion in his eyes, "Nii-san," it was still strange, but he wasn't complaining, "How did you and Aniki…?"

Deidara smiled, knowing this was to come any day, curiosity killed the cat, after all. "Ahh, well… it's a long story, really… and I think I'd prefer to tell you with Itachi, if you don't mind, un."

"Tell what with me?" Came the low melodious voice. The two turned towards the hall for the last time and saw Itachi in his Uchiha glory, hair mussed and clothing slightly rumpled. His eyes shone with amusement and mischief, so much Deidara raised an eyebrow in question.

"Danna… where is Chiki-chan….? And Naruto-kun?"

A triumphant smirk appeared on the man's face, and his eyes glowed with pride, "Naruto-kun is… busy at the moment, and Chiki-chan should be coming about now." Sure enough, when he finished, the said boy came dashing out of the kitchen and jumped in his Otooji-chan's lap.

"…What did you do? You didn't scare off Naruto-kun, did you? What did you do to soil my baby's innocence?" The last question was asked in mock shock and anger, and said in a teasing tone that was often used for situations as this.

"Ne, ne, Mama! Papa chased us both around the back, an' then! Then, there were _two_ of Papa!! One kept chasing Oji-chan, and the other Papa was getting me! But then, when he almost got me, I ran behind a tree and he went POOF!" He flailed his arms around him to emphasis his point, "Then Chiki-chan went home..." He blinked, seemingly coming to an understanding that this was the end of his exciting adventure. "Mama, will I go poof like papa?"

The blonde smiled widely, "Of course, Chiki-chan, but not until you're older, un." The other two chuckled softly as the little blonde pouted.

----

They talked together for a bit, teasing here and there 'so Chiki-chan wouldn't feel so left out' Itachi claimed. Eventually Naruto burst through the back door, panting heavily and sweat sticking his shirt to his skin. "You!" he hollered, "You had me chase you around a stupid clone! And you were _here_!! Augh! I've had it with you!" and stomped and grumbled to the bathroom- at least what he assumed was the bathroom- to attempt a shower before heading off to bed.

Three chuckles and a giggle were heard when the shower turned on. "Chiki-chan, after our guest has finished his shower, you need a bath before you go to bed, un." Deidara spontaneously said.

The little boy blinked, "Mama says I'm stinky?" he wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Ne, nee! Otooji-chan can give me a bath, right?" he smiled. He like getting a bath from his otooji-chan! It was always fun to splash around and have his uncle play with him too.

Sasuke sighed playfully, "I don't know… don't you want your parents to give you a bath? I'm tired…" He smiled when the little boy puffed out his cheeks. He watched as his nephew jumped up from where he was sitting, and grabbing his hand, he pulled him all the way to the little boy's bedroom. "You just have to give me a bath!!" Chuckling, Sasuke agreed to give him a bath, on the condition of a hug which the little one gave right then. When the water turned off, the two grabbed some pajamas and headed over to the bath to clean.

--

Sasuke sighed. Today was long and he was exhausted, but he just could not sleep. His mind was swimming with so many different thoughts and he needed to sort some things out before he went back to bed. So, taking small sips of his warm glass of milk, he began to contemplate and juggle out some thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

First- and most important of all- why did Naruto come? It wasn't really because he was worried, right? There were plenty of things for Naruto to be worried about… Sasuke is most definitely not at the top of the list. Missions were something to worry about… Was Naruto taking a break? No… he wants to be Hokage, he wouldn't just take some break conveniently when Sasuke goes to his brother's house…

Did he know something that he shouldn't? Sasuke paused at his sipping to fully concentrate on that last thought. What was there that Naruto knew that he shouldn't? He knew everything about Sasuke- every emotion, every expression- he almost knew him as much as Itachi does. What if…?

"What are we thinking about so late at night, Sasuke?"

He glanced up to see his elder brother leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, head cocked to the side, and eyes filled with slight amusement and concern. Sasuke studied his brother closely. Black hair silky as his- grown slightly longer since the birth of his firstborn, now reaching his mid-back- falling freely down his back and shoulders. His face was the same as always, slightly more matured, but the same nonetheless.

"Aniki… why are you up?" Sasuke smiled lightly and took another sip of his drink.

"I suspected you would be up, sipping milk because of some… _issues_ with a certain someone..." He trailed off, pushing off of the wall and sitting across from his brother. "Do you want him here?" Sasuke saw anger in those deep black eyes so similar to his. Itachi was furious that he had someone that harmed his little brother in his household. Even so, if Sasuke wanted him there… he would tolerate it. He would keep a very close eye on the boy, but he would tolerate it.

"I … don't want to think about it, Aniki… it's too… difficult to piece out right now…" He took another sip of his milk before Itachi gently took the glass and sipped it himself. He smiled at their little routine that always happened whenever one of them had trouble sleeping. "Aniki… what's it like having a family…?" The question came out of nowhere, but Sasuke was genuinely curious.

Itachi looked at him with soft eyes, pondering the answer for a moment before deciding what was to be said, "It's… comforting, having people you love, love you back. It's always nice to return from a mission to happy smiles and food, instead of a cold house and loneliness." He smiled fondly, "To be a part of something and have someone look up to you, to love you forever is always nice." He blinked then turned back to his little brother, "Reminds me of you when we were young; how you'd always follow me around." He leaned in and poked Sasuke's unsuspecting forehead, "It was cute."

Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Soon you'll have two little ones to watch out for."

Itachi smiled proudly, "Aa. I can hardly wait. Tsunade-sama was gracious and gave me a four month vacation to help Dei around with the baby… and Chiki… to get used to being an older brother to a slobbering, snot-nosed bundle of love." Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's wording. "What? It's true," Itachi smiled, happy that he cheered his brother up some, "They're so messy… I don't know how Dei does it with a smile. Then again… holding them when they're asleep is so precious…." He trailed of yet again, lost in thought.

"Ne... I think I should get to sleep, Aniki." Sasuke stood up slowly, slowly heading towards his bedroom down the hall. He was stopped for a moment when Itachi embraced him from behind. He smiled, resting his hands upon his brother's. "I love you, Aniki. Good night."

A slight ruffle of his hair and an 'I love you too, Sasuke, 'Night.' and he was let go. Closing the door to his room, he didn't bother to turn on the light, knowing where his bed was. As he slid into bed, he found himself smiling slightly. Curling around himself and pulling the blankets around him he closed his eyes.

_I suppose I could get used to this...  
_

* * *

-sigh- this has got to be a horrible ending... I just... didn't know where to go... ;; 

but now that necessary boring stuff is out of the way... next chapter's going to be fun! (I hope)

ne, now is a good time to click that adorable little button and review thanks you all! and I'm sorry again for being so late! ;; !!

btw-... I looked at this story again... and I didn't know this was the fourth chapter! I thought it was the third! oh my... -sweat-


	5. Uchiha Naoki

At last!! I explained my reasons for this horrid late-ness at the end, but for now, please enjoy!!

* * *

Living with Naruto was strange. He wasn't used to the 'Good morning sunshine!' in the mornings. Nor was he used to the soft and gentle touches he gave every now and again. It wasn't bad, heavens no. It was just different. He wasn't used to it. Though every time the dobe did something sweet, his heart fluttered lightly.

"Sasuke, hon, would you come and help me out, un?" Sasuke looked up from his book that he was reading amidst his thinking to see Deidara in the kitchen doing five different things, preparing for everyone's lunch. He put his book down and walked over to the stove, stirring the sizzling meats and vegetables.

"Stir-fry, rice, miso, and onigiri? Odd combination, don't you think?"

"Aa, it is... but you gotta admit, it sounds delicious, un."

"I suppose..." Sasuke paused. It was quiet in the house. A little too quiet. "Nii-san… where is Chiki-chan?... and Naruto?" He glanced around, as if the two he was questioning would appear out of nowhere- though, being ninja that wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"I believe Naruto-kun is showing off and teaching Chiki-chan little here and there's about being a ninja, and your brother is sitting on the back porch, pretending to actually read a book while discreetly watching Naruto-kun for suspicious actions." Sure enough, that's exactly what they were doing when Sasuke peeked out through the back window. He snickered when he saw his brother glance up from his 'reading' to glance suspiciously at the blonde who was making some bunshin and running around, while the little boy just watched, fascinated.

"Ah... dinner's about finished, would you go get them, un?" Sasuke turned to Deidara and helped him throw all of the food onto serving dishes and put them on the table. Then, while his brother- that still sounds odd to poor Sasuke- was washing his hands to rid of the stickiness of the rice, he wandered through the back door and onto the porch.

"Nii-san says dinner's ready." He smiled when his brother jumped up from his seat, ran out to the field where Naruto was showing off and promptly grabbed his son, announced that dinner was ready and raced back inside, giggling boy in tow.

--

After dinner, Deidara proposed that they watch a movie, in which everyone agreed. Itachi then mentioned that Chiki needed a bath beforehand, lest he be too tired to take one afterwards. So the little boy proceeded to drag his father towards the bathroom, excited to watch a movie.

When that was done with, everyone settled down on the couch, ready to watch a movie, Deidara sitting on the far side, Itachi on his other side, Sasuke on the other side of Itachi and Naruto on the other side of him, also known as the far side- Chiki demanded that he was going to sit on his Otooji-chan's lap because he would save Otooji-chan from all the bad people in the movie, despite the fact it was a child-safe movie.

Itachi looked over to his wife when he saw a look of discomfort on the delicate face. "Are you alright, love?" he asked softly, so his voice would be lost to the other three who were talking not that quietly- well Chiki and Naruto were, Sasuke was as soft-spoken as ever- no sense in worrying them, over nothing, right?

Deidara looked to his husband, "Ah… just a little uncomfortable… a bit of cramping, un." He winced, "Why do your children insist on attacking my insides, un? I'm quite sure that with all these kicks and punches, my spleen has moved from its original spot five years ago, un. Must they insist on reorganizing my organs? It's slightly painful, un."

Itachi smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his wife. With the other hand, he set it on the large stomach. Deidara grasped his husband's hand and moved it to where the battlefield between unborn-baby and mommy-insides was commencing. His eyes became endearing when he felt the little ripples in the skin, and the little _thump_s of the kicks on his palm. He was interrupted, however, when Deidara tensed again, with the same discomforting expression. "Deidara… do you think maybe it's time…?" he asked softly, rubbing his spouses back in an effort to ease some pain.

"Ah… maybe… I don't know… if these are the false… or the real deal… Un." He eased back onto the back of the couch and towards Itachi when the pain lessened. "Let's wait a little bit, danna… maybe if they continue after the movie's out, un?" He entwined his fingers with his husbands and squeezed for a moment before snuggling into Itachi and letting out a contented sigh.

"Ne nee, mama!! Na'to-jii says he thinks Chiki-chan's spoiled. Chiki-chan not spoiled, right? Chiki's a good boy" The little one leaned over to look curiously at his parents with a light pout on his little face. Sasuke was busy questioning Naruto as to _why_ someone would _dare_ to call such an adorable child such as Uchiha Chiki spoiled.

Itachi gently unlaced his fingers from his wife's to reach up and ruffle his son's hair, "Of course not, love. Naruto-kun has no idea what he's saying, little one." He smiled, "You are far from spoiled, just cute." He pulled his hand back to interlace them with his wife who was tensing up again.

Sasuke looked over- done with arguing with Naruto over the looks of his nephew- and noticed the slight look of pain on his brother's face, "Nii-san, are you alright?" Stupid question, really. When someone looks like they're in pain, who in their right mind would as if you're 'all right'? Though, Sasuke couldn't think of any better question to ask. 'Are you hurt' or 'you look like you're in pain' was equally- if not more- ridiculous.

"Ah, Sasuke... he's got these false-"

"Ngh... no..."

Itachi frowned, a slight panicked look in his eye, "... no...? are you-"

"Gah!! ... No...! Real ... Ugh...! deal... Ngh!!" The elder blonde doubled over himself, gripping his stomach with one hand, and squeezing his husband's hand tightly with the other. "...Danna...!!" The voiced was choked out.

Itachi immediately jumped into action. First he moved so he was plastered against his wife, comforting him, and rubbing the tense stomach with his light fingers. When Deidara relaxed soon after, he pulled the blonde up and walked towards the door, while telling Sasuke what to do.

"Grab the keys at the table, get your coats and shoes and follow us out." He said in a calm voice that had a layer of panic and excitement- stealthily concealed of course... unless you were said ninja's younger brother- and continued on his way, resulting in picking up his spouse bridal style when the other bent over as another wave of pain hit.

Sasuke took a moment to blink in confusion and it took his brain a surprisingly long time to realize what was happening- embarrassing, yes, but how would you react?- but when he caught up with the situation, he stood up grabbing the young boy who was still in his arms at the same time. "Naruto, would you grab the keys? I've got our coats."

"Ne ne…. Otooji-chan, what's wrong with mama? He's not hurt, right? But he looked like his tummy hurt. What's wrong with mama's tummy?" The little one- somehow- managed to moved around his uncle's arms so he was then he was sitting on his back; much like what he did when Naruto first saw/met him, but in motion. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto decided to question the strange skill the little child had, having two ninja parents should explain enough. The little one gasped, "Oh no! What about mama's baby?"

"Calm down, little one." Sasuke said gently, "Mama's tummy's hurting because baby says its time to come out." He had decided to walk at a leisure pace, seeing how Deidara wouldn't just spit the baby out as soon as he got there, and with a four-year-old and someone who _acts_ like a four-year-old, their attention span could not be able to sit there for such a long time, so he decided to take his time.

"Aren't you excited, Chiki-chan? You're gonna have a sibling!" Naruto- never one to be left out of any conversation- spoke up after his shock faded.

"Sib...ling...?" Sasuke chuckled a bit, sometimes it was amusing to see someone that looked so much like Itachi be innocent and naive like little Chiki was.

"A little brother or sister. Papa and I are siblings, Chiki. We have the same parents, and I'm your Papa's little brother, so I am his sibling, and he is mine." It was always fun to see little children when they learn something. Especially if they deem it imporant. The look of understanding and the bright smile of knowing more than what used to be known was always priceless.

"Right now? Chiki-chan gets a sibling now??"

"Not right now, little one. It'll be a little while," Sasuke noticed some resteraunts coming up and had an idea, "How about we get some ice cream then play in the park? We can do that while waiting for your little sibling!" The little boy nodded enthusiastically and the three headed towards the ice cream stand.

--

After the delicious dessert and the park, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chiki decided that they should head back to the hospital- Naruto and Sasuke figuring that the wait time would be considerably less than before, seeing how they spend a few hours killing time- and were told to wait in the chairs outside of the room Deidara and Itachi were in. And so they did. Tired from playing in the park, it didn't take long for the little blonde to fall asleep on Sasuke's lap.

And so they waited, and watched distractedly as nurses and doctors walked by, checking on other patients, and family seeing their sick loved ones. Naruto was being strangely quiet and it confused but kept Sasuke calm and content.

Eventually, they heard the door open and the doctors and nurses came out, happy smiles on all of their faces. One of the nurses looked at them and her smile got a little wider, "They're alright, you can see them now." And so Sasuke gently woke his nephew up and told him that they were going in to see his sibling.

They walked in and Sasuke saw Deidara on the bed, sleeping soundly, and his brother holding a babbling bundle of something in cloth. He looked very happy and proud, staring at his newborn baby. "Naoki, look. Onii-san and Otooji-san are here. Would you like to say hi to them?" Sasuke walked with a stunned Chiki towards his elder brother and stood in front of him while Naruto stood, stunned, just inside of the door.

Itachi grinned and gently handed the newborn to Sasuke who stared at the little one for a moment before kneeling down to show Chiki. "Chiki-chan, meet Naoki-chan. You're little brother." The boy turned his head to look at his father, grinning, before turning back to stare at the tiny person. How could a person be so little? He was so cute too!! Chiki couldn't wait until the little one could talk and play with him. He would be the best big brother ever!!

"Nee, nee!! Papa! He has eyes like Mama and me!!" He said in a hushed whisper. "But... he looks more like Papa than Mama..." he trailed off, looking at the little one and seeing the similarities and differences between himself and the little one and their parents. It was weird how that worked. "He's so cute!!" He bent over and gently kissed his little brother's soft head. "Nii-chan loves you, baby. Sleep now." He smiled excitedly when the little one blinked at him before babbling tiredly and snuggled into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

"Little one, you're going to be an amazing brother." the young boy looked up to see the happy face of his uncle and beamed. Sasuke carefully stood back up to his normal height and gently handed the sleeping baby to the little one's father. "He's beautiful, aniki, and he'll grow into a strong ninja."

" 'tachi..." Four sets of eyes turned towards the bed where a very tired looking Deidara lie. Itachi's smile broadened- he was smiling an awful lot today, Sasuke noticed, not that there was anything wrong with that, he had a perfectly good reason to be happy- and he carefully made his way towards his love and handed him their child. They watched as Deidara's eyes roamed the face of his child, his expression growing softer by the second, until he finally smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Uchiha Naoki."

* * *

AN: ... I am SO sorry for this being so late... my flash drive that I ALWAYS write this story with has gone missing... and then my backup chapter got DELETED!! -THEN- I couldn't even get on the internet to write, because I had been overloaded by homework everywhere!! ;; I'm sorry everyone!! these chapters are slow too... ;; so it's not much fun to write because there's no action... but it'll pick up soon... (I hope) XD and sorry for a short chapter…. You'd think that after taking this long writing it… I could at least write a lot, ne? well it was a good place to stop, I thought… I'll try to make the next one longer… but no promises 3

I also have some ideas for other stories and one-shots so watch out for those... they might pop up sometime or another!! 3

I always eat Chinese food... so I don't know what Japanese people usually eat... XD; so forgive me if it's a strange combination... but I LOVE stir-fry!! yummie!!

I have never been in a Japanese hospital, nor do I know what it looks like... so I don't know the layout and everything... so bear with it, okay? I also have never witnessed a birth or had one (yet) so bear with that too, okay? 3

**ps-(KINDA IMPORTANT)** I LOVE how there are 16 alerts for OBTS, but... there's only 6 reviews for chapter 4 ;; as much as alerts are fun (since it shows that you're reading and want to keep reading) would you mind leaving a review? they're very inspiring and happy-filled!! especially if you leave really long reviews!! they make writers happy!!

and soo... for you 6 lovely reviewers-- Dragon77, Zena007, mio 4ever, yaoirulz especially sasUKE, emeraldream, and RogueWriter14 -- I give you lots of cookies, hugs, kisses

and a one-shot if you like! :D! just PM me with a plot and characters we'll talk about it! 3 you 6 made me really happy!! 3 thank you!! (ps- I'm not very good with various parings…. So we'll have to talk about those. XD)

**Please review people!! 3**


	6. Busted!

Snap! this came out sooner than the last one! XD aren't you proud of me? anyone? -cricketcricket-

ahh well. XD I'll continue to write for those... few of you who actually DO review (in comparison to those of you who read this. .. I got lots of hits! XD) and those... not many, but more than those that review, people who have me on their alerts (for real? I feel so happy about that! XD thanks guys!!)

and uhh... for those of you who are wondering why Sasuke is so seemingly OOC? well... This is different than from the anime/manga... which means it's AU... :D not too much different... I mean, there's still ninja's and massive butt-kickage and Akatsuki and everything... I just... strayed from the original plot somewhere... hmm... after Sasuke's defect... but I need to decided exactly where... I'll let you guys know

but anyways... Sasuke's OOC because he's screwed up (no really XD) and seeing his brother, LIVING with his brother is affecting him positively... but he hasn't seen Itachi so relaxed as he is since before the massacre and he's slightly confused how to act- the little brother who idolized, or the more mature little brother who loved and still looked up to. soo... yeah... any other questions? let me know ;o

without further complications and explanations, let us continue the story 3

* * *

"Naoki-chan, what is it that you want to do?" A little poke to the side resulting in some giggles, "Maybe we can play with Onii-san?" Babble, and a smile, "Hmm... Maybe... go grocery shopping? We're running a little low on food." Head cocking to the side and a blink, "Hmm... I don't know... what should we do?" A squeal of laughter at being picked up. "I know! How about we spend a day with Otooji-chan?" More laughter and tiny hands clapping together. "It's settled, then. You and Onii-san can play together while I make us all breakfast, then we'll go shopping. Then... well... we'll figure that out later, huh?" More babble and two smiles.

Sasuke was currently in charge of the house and its occupants, as well as Naruto whenever he visited. For four and a half months, both Itachi and Deidara have been running everywhere to help their newborn and their slightly older son. They were both awakened early in the mornings to feed the little one and usually five minutes before ten, Itachi would say goodbye to everyone, kissing everyone on the forehead- except Deidara, he got a full blown, if not short, kiss on the mouth- then poof away to the Fifth Hokage's office to do the mission of the day- 'We need to make sure that we have enough. What if it runs out when we need it most?' was Itachi's reason to be away from his family- and come home to tend to his exhausted wife and baby, while Sasuke took full care of Chiki the whole day, knowing the other two would be too tired to look after him _and_ the baby.

So it was to Itachi and Deidara's pleasant surprise to hear that Sasuke had arranged a four week vacation to the Tea Country for the two of them. At first, Itachi wasn't sure what to do first, pack, hug his brother in gratitude, kiss his blonde spouse to show his utmost joy, or ask Tsunade-sama for vacation. Sasuke made it slightly easier by telling him that he already arranged it all with the Hokage and that they were expected in the Tea Country later that day. Itachi then responded naturally: He gave his little brother the most bone-crushing, loving hug he ever had, kissed his forehead, grabbed his blonde's hand and rushed them to their room where they proceeded to pack. Or... began to anyways. Halfway through, Itachi grabbed Deidara when the slightly smaller person was walking by, and passionately kissed him.

Eventually they got all of their things together and said their goodbyes to their children, and thanked Sasuke for his present and for watching the two while they rested. Sasuke laughed and told them to get going, because having an Itachi who didn't know what to do first before something else was disturbing, and as he put it, 'killing the clan's pride, as well as your ego'. The two laughed and said their goodbyes once more before they poofed away.

Which is where we began. 'Twas the day after they left, and Sasuke was now cooking breakfast whilest keeping an eye on this two nephews in the living room. Well, more like Naoki playing around with something, then throwing it across the room with a squeal when he got excited. Then Chiki- being the loving older brother he was- went over to where the toy was and picked it up, bringing it back to the baby. Sasuke thought that the boy would soon tire of this game- Sasuke knew that he himself would have gotten bored after the first few throws- but he looked so happy to play with his little brother.

"Breakfast is ready." He softly commented. Since they were the only ones in the house, Sasuke found it pointless to yell out to someone five feet away from him. He set a plate of food for the little one on the table as he walked over to the room the two were in and picked up his smaller nephew. "Come on, little one, time to eat your apples!" The little one squealed in happiness when Sasuke put him on his little stool. They sat there, eating their breakfast for a while- Naoki loved his apples, but just like every other baby, he was distracted by the most random things, so Sasuke would make little clicking sounds with his mouth to redirect the baby's attention back to the food.

They continued until there was a knock at the door. Sasuke glanced towards the entrance having an idea of who it could be. Seeing how Chiki had finished his breakfast a little earlier and was currently in his room, getting his things; Sasuke figured he should answer the door- it would be a courteous thing to do, after all. "Come on, Naoki. Let's go get the door." He hoisted the youngest Uchiha up in his arms and walked over to the front door.

Opening it, he saw a woman slightly shorter than him with pretty brown hair and kind hazel eyes. Remembering her to be one of his nephew's friend's mother, he invited her in. "He will only be a moment- Ah, hello, Yuu-kun." He said, seeing the boy appear from behind his mother. The boy looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." Sasuke had asked them when they first met to call him by his first name. 'Uchiha-san makes me feel old.' he claimed, even though everyone knew that he was hardly twenty years old. People think that he does it for laughs, but still they listen and call him by his first name, to be polite. "Is Chiki-san coming?" the little boy asked politely.

"Yes, I do believe he's on his way. He was slightly distracted by watching his brother eat his breakfast, weren't you now?" Sasuke turned so he could see his older nephew walking up to them, a pout on his face.

"I can't help it! Naoki-chan's so cute! And it's so cool when Otooji-chan does the little '_click cluck'_ thing!!" The boy tried to duplicate the sound, but couldn't quite get the exact sound his uncle did. "Ahh! I can't do it!!" He pouted before spotting his friend, "Yuu-san, Yuu-san!! You have to hear it sometime!! It's so cool!" He waved his arms about trying to show his friend and friend's mother just how amazing it was without explaining. Yuu smiled a little, pleased that his friend was so excited about his little brother.

"Come on, Chiki-san. We might be late to class if we don't leave soon." The young blonde blinked, seeming to have completely forgotten about the reason the other was visiting and just remembered it then. He then grinned and grabbed his friend's hand, running out the door, talking animatedly about how he just _had_ to tell everyone how cool his Otooji-chan was and how cute his little brother was. Sasuke watched them run off until they disappeared around the corner. He then looked back to the brunette woman, curiosity in his eyes.

"Was there something you needed, Nana-san?" Usually the woman never stayed after her son and his friend left- Sasuke had a suspicious thought about her not thinking too highly about him. However, being the kind host as he currently was, he asked her. He just hoped that she didn't need him for something important. If it was, he would have to bring Naoki, and that itself wasn't so bad; it was the whole issue about Naoki being hardly half a year old, and that means his attention span- as little as it is- would get him into trouble, or Sasuke into trouble, and he didn't want to deal with that.

"Ahh... are Itachi-san or Deidara-san around? I had wanted to ask them something..."

Sasuke wondered why this woman never seemed to like him so much. Every time she would be at their house, she would ask for his brother, or his brother-in-law. Never asking him for anything. It was as if she was avoiding him for some reason. "No. I had Aniki and Nii-san take a vacation. They were wearing themselves out with watching the family and Aniki's missions all day. Maybe I could help you...?" He didn't want to sound too desperate. To be honest, being shunned like that confused and hurt him. What did he ever do to her?

"When will they be back?"

"A few weeks." Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger at how she completely disregarded his question. He was sure now- she disliked him. A lot. He blinked, attempting to find a reasonable excuse to rid himself of this woman without being rude. Thankfully, something happened and spared him from thinking of a solution. "You must excuse me, Nana-san. It appears that Naoki-chan is in need of a diaper change. If you would excuse me." He turned around slowly, giving the illusion that he wasn't sure if he should just leave her there, or walk her out- even if the door was just behind her; it was being polite that he was worried about.

"Ah yes. Go ahead, I'll just stand right here if you don't mind."

Sasuke's eye twitched before turning his head to the side to regard her calmly- he'd had much patience with his fangirls after all. "If you wish to, you can sit on the sofa in the next room. I will only be a minute." He heard her footsteps as she walked over and sat on the offered couch and continued on his way. He pushed his anger aside when little Naoki- who had been strangely quiet since the woman and her son came- babbled something and was playing with his shirt collar. He smiled, putting the little one on his changing table.

He babbled along with his nephew through the changing process, and tickled him when he was finished. "Come on, little one. We need to go shopping now. Maybe we'll go and get a treat on the way back too, hm? How does that sound?" His eyes twinkled in happiness at the little baby squeal. He loved this. It was wonderful to just sit back and relax. Well, maybe relax wasn't the right word, seeing how there are two children under five running about the house. It was more along the lines of hectic and insane.

Even so, Sasuke wouldn't trade this for anything. The people running around the house throughout the day were his family, and the two children were his nephews. He loved every moment of it. His heart melted when Itachi had told him that little Chiki had mentioned on the way to class once that he wanted to grow up and be as nice as his Otooji-chan. Every time he walks in a room with little Naoki sitting and playing, he's touched at how the boy would see him and reach his arms out- wanting to be held and loved by him. He felt needed, wanted, loved.

And he loved it.

Now if only the woman who dislikes him would leave, then he could go shopping. With a sigh, he picked up the baby who seemed to just know that his uncle wasn't feeling very happy for some reason and tried to make him feel better by distracting him from his sad thoughts. It worked to an extent, but Sasuke was still trying to figure out how to ditch the woman and have a day of peace with his nephew. He peeked into he room and found her sitting stiffly on the couch, as if it was filthy and disgusting. His toes curled in anger under his socks, and he schooled his emotions and put up a look of curiosity on his normal face.

"I apologize for that, but anyways, what was it that you needed, Nana-san?" He asked, stepping into the room and sitting on the other side of the couch from her, automatically bouncing the little baby on his leg as he sat. "You usually leave our home soon after Yuu-kun and Chiki-chan leave."

She looked at him before glancing away, clearly nervous- for what, he didn't know- before clearing her throat and answering hesitantly. "So... they left you in charge of Chiki-kun and Naoki-kun?" At his nod she continued, "How old are you, Sasuke-san?"

"Seventeen." He blinked. What did his age have to do with anything? Did it make him unfit as a person? Are teenagers just too incapable of anything? He was different. He was a shinobi, and being one made a person grow up slightly faster than regular towns-people lest they be killed off. She didn't think that his nephews- Oh. So that's what it is. "You don't believe me to have the ability nor capacity to take care of my brother's children?" He saw her fidget- she was trying to be discreet, didn't she know that he was a ninja? Very little- if anything- can get by them. "I can assure you, Nana-san, that I am fully capable of watching my nephews. I have done so before and am able to do it again."

"Yes, but this time they'll be gone far longer than a day or two! These children need someone they know and trust to watch them! You can't just take over the role of their parents! They need love and care and-" Her tangent stopped abruptly when Sasuke stood up and glanced at her with dislike and anger in his eyes. Her face in a scowl she stood up as well, attempting intimidation as she continued, "You see? You get riled up too easily! What if little Chiki does something to get you angry? You'd yell at him for it? He wouldn't deserve that! You're just a child! You're still wandering around trying to sleep with women and cause everyday chaos!! You _can't _be in charge of a _baby_ for a _few weeks!_"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. So _this_ was the reason for her dislike towards him? She's one of those single mothers who was hopelessly 'in love' with his elder brother? Pathetic. If she thinks that she has a right around this house more than he did... she was surely mistaken. Itachi had warned him about his 'hopeless fans'. They were women who were 'madly in love' with Itachi, and would do anything to get him- even ruining his family to get him. He despised them for hating what he loved, and he had threatened to very _slowly _disassemble any who dare harm his family. So far it had kept them all away, but- as Sasuke now realized- they were waiting for the perfect moment: the time when both parents were away and some 'helpless teenager' was in their place, taking care of their children.

Well two could play at that game.

"Nana-san. I appreciate your concern for my brother's family, but have you not realized that being my brother's younger sibling, I have learned the same mannerisms and courtesy as he has? What's so special about him? Why do you feel the need to break up his family to have what isn't yours? He'll never love you, and that's that. Actually... he holds a high level of loathing towards all of you for your undying obsession of him. You know, Nana-san, if you really love the person, you should let them be happy. Aniki is perfectly happy where he is right now, and I think you should respect that."

"Itachi-san would be much happier without you. You are only here to warp the innocent minds of his children and steal them away!" She looked distraught. As if the thought of whatever made Itachi happy getting taken away was such a sin. How does she not realize she would do the same?

"Nana-san, I think it's time that you leave. My brother left his children in my care, and I trust that you know he makes wise decisions. The fact that he entrusted them to me is a form of saying that he trusts me. And Nana-san, I love my brother- more than you ever could- and would never do something to harm him or his family. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go grocery shopping." He waited for her to walk past him towards the door and followed after her, walking stiffly. He walked out of the door behind her and locked it behind him. He didn't relax until she turned a corner and he lost sight of her. He then looked down to his nephew who was resting his head sleepily on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, kissing the little one's forehead and continued on his way, attempting to forget today's episode.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Oh look, there comes the obnoxious blonde. Sasuke looked to his left- where the voice came from- and saw the said blonde jogging up towards him. He paused in his walk and waited for Naruto to catch up before they set off together. They walked for a while in silence before Naoki woke up and wanted to talk to his uncle- at least, that's what Naruto thought the babble was for.

The blonde kept glancing over to his friend and felt happiness flow through him when he saw the joy in the raven's eyes. Sasuke was playing with his nephew by pointing around and showing the little one things that would intrigue the baby, as well as babble softly with Naoki- as if they were both holding up a conversation.

How was Sasuke able to just let loose like this? He was an Uchiha, who were always calm, collected, and aloof- at least, that's what the impression he got from Itachi and Sasuke both when they're not in the presence of their family that is. It was nice to see his friend relax and have fun.

"Ne, Sasuke."

Said person turned inquisitive eyes to his friend, letting his nephew play with his fingers for a moment while he redirected his attention somewhere else. Naruto smiled as he saw the little baby continue to fascinate himself, as if his uncle not paying attention to him didn't matter at the moment- which, knowing how children had attention spans the size of a pea, it probably didn't even register in his little mind.

Only when his eyes shifted from the pre-occupied baby to his friend did Naruto realize that he had called his friend's name, which then presented a problem: he had forgotten what he was about to say- did he even have something to say in the first place? Maybe he just said his friend's name for the very reason of saying his name- of course, this makes no sense to anyone but Naruto, he decided that it was alright seeing how he was the only one thinking and understanding his own thoughts.

So naturally, he said the first thing that popped into his head- "You're going to be a great parent, Sasuke." -which, naturally, probably wasn't the smartest thing to have said; if Sasuke's sudden rigidity was a sign.

But, to Naruto, it was the last piece he needed of the confusing puzzle that he was slowly piecing together the past few months. _Ahh... I see now. That would explain the chakra... and his 'lets shy away from Naruto when he visits' act._ Naruto's thinking then spiraled into more reasons as to why Sasuke was acting the way he was.

Anger swirled within his chest. _He kept it a secret- he wouldn't tell me- why didn't he tell me- he doesn't want me involved- who _would _want me involved?_ His previous good mood was spiraling down as his anger replaced it tenfold. _We'll just see about this, Sasuke. I'll have the last word, and you'll listen. Oh yes, you'll listen good, Sasuke. You're not the only one with secrets. I'll take you down from that high throne of yours and throw you in the dirt._

"Parent...?" _Oh no. Does he know? How could he- maybe it was... Kyuubi?_ Sasuke was beginning to panic. How could Naruto have figured it out? Impossible! He tried so well to hide- but he knew he couldn't hide forever... it was getting increasingly difficult. But since Naruto hadn't visited for a while, he was alright and thought that it wouldn't be such a big deal... and now that he was holding Naoki- he wasn't that noticeable, was he?

On one hand, he was angry at Sasuke; on the other, he didn't really want to hurt Sasuke _that much_. But, as he thought about it, his anger rose to the point where his hesitancy was small and he acted in spite and anger- forgetting that this could damage them indefinitely through his anger and what he was to say. "Yes, Sasuke _parent_. Did that ring a bell?"

Sasuke was seriously panicking now. _He knows!! Oh no... how could he know?! He- I- _Oh. Naoki was there! Naruto wouldn't do anything, would he? Seeing violence at such a young age could be disastrous. Sasuke shifted the little one so he was facing his uncle and the little one- bless him, he seemed to sense something wrong- rested his head against his uncle's shoulder and with a chubby hand he patted his uncle comfortingly and closed his eyes. Sasuke stroked his little head in silent gratitude and nervously looked up to angry blue eyes.

They stopped a while back, and Sasuke now realized how tall and intimidating the blonde man could be. He shifted his eyes away; stroking his nephew's head with one of his hands as the blonde now stood in front of him, anger evident in his eyes and posture.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Sasuke? Like maybe the fact that you are carrying my _child_?!"

_Shit._

* * *

Augh... I hate this chapter so much... .. well... I love the beginning,... but the end was... rushed... and yucky... and stupid. -sob- I'm sorry guys!! I didn't mean to make it ... yucky... but I wanted this to be finished... and... yeah... ;; I'm sorry... (but was the beginning good? I thought it was amazing... 3) ... sorry again... but please still review! XD'' ahem...

I also don't really like Naruto... which is odd... because I find him to be adorable in the manga (not as much as Sasuke... or Itachi, of course. XD) but I rarely like him in fanfiction... ;; ahh welll...

Can't you just imagine a ruffled Itachi doing that? I thought it was hilarious. XD

... I have NO idea when babies are allowed to eat solid foods... ;; or anything else for that matter... as I've already explained, I've never experienced/had children for myself... so I'm slightly inexperienced... XD' forgive me but I hope you enjoyed this all the same. 3

Please review and please don't let this yucky end-of-chapter-thing keep you from continuing the story...?

Next chapter's going to be quite angsty (which I CAN write... I just can't write... this sort of ... anger and stuff... yet. -frown-)


	7. Issues

**UGH... how is it that I suck so much in this updating part? I am annoyed to no end... how long has it been since I last updated? like... APRIL?**

**I didn't even use the summer to write.... well... I did... honestly, I did... but it was hard to wriiiiteeee... this one didn't wanna get written. .' but I decided... that I HAD to finish it before the new year... if anything. D: ! and so here it is... .'**

--

"How did you...?" Sasuke took a breath to steady his voice; then he tried again. "How did you find out?" He was still stroking his nephew's soft black hair, in an effort to slightly calm himself down from his inevitable doom. He calmed his breathing and looked bravely into the blonde's eyes, readying himself for what was to come.

"How did I find out? Well, _Sasuke_-" the anger and rage that Naruto used to say his name made Sasuke flinch slightly and still his rhythmic stroking for a split second before it resumed, "- You left quite the little puzzle behind, and throughout these few months, I was putting it together- Yes, that's right. I am smart enough to figure this out. I'm not as stupid as you thought I was. Does that disappoint you? You didn't want me to find out, but I did, what do you say to that?"

"I... it's not that I didn't want you to know, I just-"

"You were _keeping_ information about my _CHILD_ away from me. Why would you do that? How could you do that? Is that why you left? 'Oh, well let's run away from our problems, and maybe our problem won't come to find me'? Is that what you were thinking?!"

"I didn't run away I needed-"

"What you _needed _to have done, was to talk to _ME_ about it. And what did you do? You ran to your weaselly brother and cried your little heart out, didn't you?" The blonde took a breath, "Why didn't you talk to me about it? I could've helped, I ... I would've done anything for you! Do you not... trust me?"

Sasuke shifted uneasily and looked away from those bright and prying eyes.

_"You won't tell the brat about this..."_

"I...." He blinked, feeling the slight sting of tears behind his eyes, and took a breathe to steady himself.

_"If you do..." Rough hands grabbed dark hair and yanked it forwards, "I can assure you..." One of those frightening hands trailed a deceivingly light trail- a lover's touch is what it would've been if Sasuke didn't know any better- down to the flat stomach._

_"I will make sure they will hate you. Detest you for ruining their lives." claws gripped the stomach as the hand in his hair tightened painfully. "And you can't do a thing about it."_

"I couldn't... I couldn't tell you."

"Couldn't? or wouldn't?" The condescending voice bit at Sasuke's insides. Oh how he wished he could tell Naruto everything. Why did the world hate him so? Everyone knew he loved the blonde boy, but he couldn't admit it to him. He was going to have their offspring, but he couldn't tell him. He wanted to tell the blonde everything, but he couldn't.

"You just wanted to keep this to yourself, didn't you? You were so selfish to keep a product of _us_ to yourself! Sasuke! How could you? I-i... I thought we had something." His voice turned deep and low. Deep and low meant livid for Naruto. Sasuke was terribly frightened. On a normal day, Sasuke would easily be able to pound Naruto into the ground if the blonde moved a toe out of line.

But now... now he was holding his nephew, and his strength hasn't been the best since his... condition... started. He wasn't sure what to do, "No! I-.... I just... I couldn't tell you, Naruto- I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you, then? There was nothing preventing you from coming to me for help! I know you, Sasuke! You didn't tell me because you 'couldn't' you didn't tell me because you 'wouldn't'!"

"No, Naruto! I-"

"Lies! How do I know if you're telling the truth anymore?!" The blonde took a deep breath when Sasuke suddenly spun around and Naruto was faced with the small back of his best friend, his rival. He felt guilt well up in his chest at what he was saying. He tried to tell himself that Sasuke deserved it, but he knew in his heart that Sasuke didn't deserve anything he was saying to him. The other boy deserved love, in every sense. And what was he giving him? Certainly not love.

"Look, Sasuke, I... I really didn't mean-"

"No, Naruto. It's... it's okay. You're right." That dark head turned slightly so Naruto could see his face, and those dark eyes holding so much emotion. He felt his guilt grow when he saw sadness and resignation amongst the others. He watched as those eyes watched him for a moment, then watched worriedly as Sasuke took a shaky breathe and his eyes began shift nervously then center on him again.

"I'm not trustworthy anymore-- was I ever in the first place?" His eyes wandered away again, so he was facing forward instead-- unable to look at Naruto's face anymore, for fear of his reaction. "but, please just trust me on this. I couldn't tell you. I wish I could have, but I.... I just couldn't."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the little baby deciding that he was quiet enough and needing some attention.

He watched as Sasuke pulled the squealing child up from his side so he was holding the little boy in front of him. He saw how Sasuke's face softened, and a small smile could be seen upon his breathtaking face. Naruto knew that this man deserved all the love in the world-- especially since his life had gone through hell and back in the first 16 years of his life.

He also knew that Sasuke was awfully insecure. The other was never good enough in his father's eyes, not even close to catching up to his older brother. That was the seed of Sasuke's doubt-- where he unconsciously gave up and told himself that he could never be as good as his brother, never be looked at with praise, never be looked at with anything besides disappointment. The little Sasuke knew this, but even so he tried, tried so hard to gain the attention he wanted so much.

He would never admit it, but even now Sasuke strives to be looked at, to be praised, to be loved. He hides behind the cold front so none would be able to gaze upon his thoughts and desires to be useful-- to be needed.

And what better way to be needed than in the form of a child? An infant, no less.

Of course Sasuke would lavish the one he held. He would shower the little one with all the love he never had from his father. He would do whatever it took to help that child grow into someone respected, loved, needed, and everything that he desired when he was young.

Naruto saw this, and realized how much he hurt the person he cared about most. To accuse Sasuke of being untrustworthy was saying exactly what Uchiha Fugaku said years ago to his youngest. Fugaku didn't trust Sasuke to be worthy enough to be like Itachi. For one so small and innocent to trust that Sasuke would take care of him, and love him as much as a parent would made Sasuke hope--if even for a moment-- that he could have the chance to care for his own children; to love and cherish them so they grow strong and be respected.

With all these thoughts roaming through his mind, Naruto felt so much worse than he did when he was apologizing to Sasuke, not even five minutes ago. His throat tightened, and he could feel his eyes sting. He blinked back the tears for now and reached out towards the man who was so much stronger than most of Konoha for what he went through. He would do anything for this man, and if it meant supporting him blindly, then he'd do it. He would trust that Sasuke had a reason to keep information from him-- no matter how important he thought it was-- and they would continue growing closer to each other.

He took a step forward and gently put his hands on the other's shoulders. He felt Sasuke jump slightly before turning his head to gaze back at him. The blonde watched as Sasuke blinked at him, slight confusion and weariness on his face. Dark eyes searched his face for a reason, and seeing the pure and true love and awe sparkling clear in the blue eyes, Sasuke turned back towards the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's hair, and inhaled the scent that was pure Sasuke. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I trust you, Sasuke. I was just... really surprised, and didn't know how to react, you know? It's-- it's hard, yeah? To suddenly know that the person you've loved and cared about for so long is carrying your child and didn't tell you it's... crazy, yeah?" His arms slipped around the other's shoulders to hold the smaller to his chest. He felt Sasuke relax a little and smiled in relief. "But you love both of your nephews, and if you'd give me a chance, I would help you however I can, Sasuke. I give you my word, Sasuke. I'll help you and all of the children we ever have."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He knew the blond would live up to his word-- it was his way of the ninja-- and it was completely new to him. He'd never dealt with something like this before, and was confused. Why did Naruto want to do this? Is it because Sasuke's condition? Would Naruto just use Sasuke as his breeding bitch? To have all of Naruto's children then take them away?

No, no. That was too cruel for Naruto. The blonde has stayed the same throughout all these years, he's still the same caring, loving little boy that because Sasuke's teammate. So he did what he thought would be right for the situation. "Naoki-chan is hungry and grocery shopping can wait, I suppose. Would you... want to come with us...?"

Naruto smiled brightly at being given a chance before thinking a bit, "What do you need? From the store? I can go get it for you and meet you back at your brother's house." Naruto wanted to help out, and this was going to be the start. He'll show Sasuke how caring he would he is, how dedicated he would be towards his mate.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Naruto had always been considerate, but he'd never seen it directed at him-- always to Iruka, and Sakura. He felt his cheeks get warm as he fished around in his pocket; grabbed the piece of paper with all the ingredients on it and handed it over.

The blonde grinned. He leaned over, gave Sasuke a small kiss on his darling cheek and rushed off to get what he needed to get. Leaving a baffled raven with bright red cheeks.

--

After feeding his nephew, Sasuke sat on the couch leaning against the back of it, reading a book. Naoki was lying tiredly on his chest, babbling slightly, as if telling his uncle something, but his drooping eyelids were putting a lag on his thought and what he was trying to say. Sasuke himself was reading a book that he propped up against his raised knee, and with the hand that wasn't holding the book he was stroking the little one's head, playing with the dark hair, and brushing it back from his little face.

He paused in his reading a moment as a thought came to him and he looked down to the little one's head. He tilted his head to the side a little and peered thoughtfully at the soft black hair that was growing on the small head. "You know what, Naoki? Papa says you look just like me when I was as old as you... Aside from the eye color, you look a lot like obaa-san. Isn't that cool? Papa looks like obaa-san too; but I've only seen pictures of him as a baby-- you're more cute than he was." He chuckled, tilting his head back to peer at the ceiling. "I don't know how onii-chan looked when he was a baby, but he probably looked like your mama-- he really is taking after your mama, isn't he?"

A little babble answered him and he smiled sadly. "If it would only be this simple when..." He paused, slightly lost in thought and momentarily brought his hand down to touch his stomach-- only for a moment-- before snapping out of his daze and resumed playing with his nephew's hair. "It's alright... it'll be okay." He sighed.

He sat for a few more minutes, contemplating his current life and how easily he fell into routine. Just a few minutes were spent on simple contemplating before he heard the knock at the door. He closed his book and put it down next to him on the couch and gently stood up, careful to keep Naoki from waking up.

He opened the door to three Narutos. He blinked when all three of them smiled widely, but their faces was still warm and soft, and their eyes twinkled with joy. He moved aside to let them all in and closed the door after them. He followed the three of them as they made their way into the kitchen and proceeded to put all of the newly-bought groceries away.

One of them looked his way, "You hungry for something special, Sasuke?"

He blushed faintly as he sat at the bar counter and made sure not to look towards any of the three blondes, "...ramen." He glanced at the closest one out of the corner of his eye and saw the tan face shine with excitement.

"Ramen it is then! Good thing I picked up a bunch and some extra... Sweet. Now what do you want? Miso or pork flavored?"

"Miso is fine."

The blonde nodded and proceeded on heating water on the kettle and while waiting for it to boil, he put the groceries in their respective places. When finished, he leaned on the other side of the bar counter that sasuke was sitting at and began talking.

"So when's your brother due back, then?"

"A few weeks-- They were exhausting themselves and I asked Hokage-sama a few days ago if Aniki could have a few weeks of vacation and she helped me reserve their rooms in Tea."

"Aww.... that was awfully nice of you, huh? And Baa-chan too... hah! I think she's getting soft in her old age." Naruto snickered.

The kettle whistled and the blonde turned it off and poured it in the plastic ramen bowls and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks put them on top of the containers, on top of the covering so the heat would eventually cook the noodles into a more slurping-able state. He then-- using all of his ninja skill-- picked up both-- steaming hot, by the way-- not-very-well insulated bowls over to the counter and placed them down.

"Or maybe Baa-san just likes you two. She seemed to have gotten awfully soft when she saw you for the first time... then your brother came in... and she looked between you two and practically melted. What's up with that?"

"Maybe it's because we don't cause a ruckus like _someone_ I happen to know." Sasuke snickered when Naruto's face went from curious contemplative to flabbergasted.

"Why you bast-"

"Not in front of a child, Naruto!" Sasuke's face turned scornful and scandalized.

The blonde blinked, obviously confused. "But... he's asleep!"

"Yes, I know he's asleep. Don't you know that your brain is actively awake when you're asleep? Anything you hear can trigger anything and everything that you think and eventually say. I will not have my nephew learn the art of swearing at such a young age."

The blonde blinked. Then he blushed, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand-- just like when they were younger, Sasuke mused distractedly-- and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... I didn't know."

Sasuke nodded, slightly pleased in his scolding but felt too much like a woman, but defending the innocence of a baby is priority. He then reached out with his right hand for his miso ramen and gestured Naruto to do the same. They both peeled back the covers over their plastic bowls and stirred the noodles before beginning to eat.

They ate in contented silence for a while, nothing but the little sound of slurping, slipping, and the light breathing of little Naoki. They finished and Naruto quietly threw away the plastic bowls and put the chopsticks in the fridge.

"Movie...?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere. Sasuke nodded and they both made their way to the living room when a knock was heard.

Sasuke looked towards the door curiously, wondering who it would be. "Pick out a movie, I suppose. I'll be right back."

He didn't wait for the blonde to respond before he walked off towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Sasuke."

--

"Danna, how do you think they're doing, un?" Deidara turned his head to squint through the mist of the onsen to attempt to locate his husband. He found him soon after, at least... he thinks that was Itachi, if the black blob to his left was his Itachi.

"Hmm" The sound confirmed his suspicions, "They're alright. I suppose Chiki would be heading home from the Academy now. Sasuke would probably be either feeding little Naoki, or putting him to sleep. If Naruto-kun is back from his mission, then I suppose he would be lazing around our home and causing well-intentioned havoc for my dear little brother."

Deidara began to move his way towards the other, slight worry in his eyes. "What if something happened, un? Maybe Sasuke got hurt, and he couldn't take care of Naoki? or if Chiki got sick? Oh! What if Naoki got sick, un?"

The blonde jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him forwards so he was facing the eldest Uchiha. He studied the pale man's face, from the pale pink lips, to the long pointed nose. He traced the lines on the man's face with his fingers, and ended up cupping the man's jaw with both of his hands. He looked deep into the dark eyes of the Uchiha, slightly smirking at the lashes that made the man look even more feminine than his lean frame.

"I'm sure Sasuke is able enough to handle whatever is thrown at him. He is in ANBU if you remember correctly, as well as an Uchiha. He will be able to figure out what to do if something happens." The dark haired man whispered, not wanting to break their tranquil state. "So, Deidara, with the knowledge that our family is safe, are you thinking anything for us to do?"

"Hmm..." the blonde mumbled staring pointedly at the previously moving lips, "I can think of a thing or two..." He finished the thought by leaning his head down and connecting their lips. Itachi hummed in delight and wrapped his arms around the other man again.

After a moment or two-- but hey who's counting?-- they broke apart for air and gazed at the other's eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you tonight, darling?"

"Hmm... probably, but I wouldn't mind you repeating yourself, un."

A coy smirk, "Well then, my darling Deidara, I love you, our darling children, our family, and everything you have given me; and forever more will I stay with you and be your husband, babe."

The blonde's lips curled up in a wicked expression. "Husband, huh? What if I want to be the husband tonight, un?" He emphasized the 'husband' with a jerk of his hips.

Itachi moaned, keeping eye contact-- with lust increasingly shining, Deidara noted. "I suppose I wouldn't mind this time."

The wicked expression slowly melted into a mischevious one and Itachi felt excited for what was to come.

"Then let's get this party started."

--

"Hokage-sama. Please come in." Sasuke moved aside to let the leader of their village inside. "I hope your journey was adequate?"

The blonde woman walked through the door, with someone else behind her.

"Otooji-chan! I'm back from the Academy!" The young Uchiha bounched excitedly up to his uncle, his pack bouncing with him.

Sasuke looked down to see the younger's bright smile, and returned the gesture. "I see that, Chiki-chan. There's a snack for you in the fridge, and Naru-jii is in the living room picking a movie for us all to watch. Hokage-sama and I need to talk about something, but I'll join you soon, alright?"

The boy nodded his head and scampered off towards the kitchen in search of his snack.

Once he was out of ear-shot, Sasuke then turned to the seemingly young blonde woman in front of him. "We can go into my bedroom if you wouldn't mind, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke, you really shouldn't be so polite around me, we've known each other for a while, and I think we're more familiar with each other than a regular hokage and shinobi relationship." The blonde followed Sasuke as he lead the way towards his room.

Sasuke didn't answer her, just as she suspected, and instead let her into his bedroom and lay Naoki in between his pillows and he sat at the edge of the side of his bed; looking up at Tsunade for instruction on what to do next.

Tsunade sighed, "Let's start by lifting your shirt, Sasuke."

--

**So yeah... that's the chapter. -sigh- it makes me more depressed than anything to have to write all this boring crap. .' lame. but... ehh... I suppose it's essential. :3**

**ooh... and I'm planning on posting a oneshot either tomorrow or the day after, hopefully... no promises... but I've got this idea... for it. :3 so watch out for it, yeah?**

**And I'm setting to writing the next chapter ASAP. :D hopefully before classes start again. D: no promises again... but... still. XD' things are getting slightly less boring than just now... so hopefully it'll want to be written more. :D**

**now if you'll all excuse me... I'm going to bed... for much needed sleep and brainstorming. D  
**

**review please~~ 3 let me know that I/this story hasn't been completely abandoned. D:**


	8. Settling

**LOOK AN UPDATE WITHIN A MONTH!! AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME? 8D! **

**... so I got this review, see.... that was complaining about how they knew it wasn't an ItaSasu from the beginning... (or a proper ItaDei or SasuNaru.... or something like that. didn't quite make too much sense) and that it's so very 'misleading to the point of disappointment'**

**... ... did I say that this was to be an ItaSasu? .... no....**

**the only thing I can think of... is where you put the characters in... like the main character and the other main character...**

**... that's not the PAIRING... that's the MAIN CHARACTERS.... the people who are going to be in the story the most.... lots of times it IS the pairing... because it talks about the two... and stuff... how they fall in love blah blah blah...**

**but that was awfully upsetting to hear that disappointment... :/ honestly. If you don't like it... you don't have to SAY you don't like it... or that it was so bad and how you couldn't stand it or whatever... you know... if you REALLY can't stand something you're reading.... STOP READING IT. right? honestly! why do you have to go to the end and then be all mean and a jerk? that makes me suspicious.... that maybe you jerk flamers really like what you're reading... but always have to bring someone down so you do... or you're just being dumb. I'm not FORCING you to read this... and so you shouldn't 'force' yourself to read, and then make a nasty remark... it's not fair to you or the writer...**

**so be nice, m'kay?**

**... I left the review there, though. XD Don't know why... but it's still there. :3 so if you guys wanna check it out and tell me what half of it means... I'll be awfully grateful~~ 3 cuz I kinda don't understand it.... but I do. DD8 !! why does my English fail so much?!**

**For those of you guys who were thinking that this was going to eventually be an ItaSasu… I'm sorry to disappoint… but it isn't going to be. :D' even so, I hope you'll still stay with us, though, and not be awfully saddened that Itachi and Sasuke don't end up together this time… :D;;**

**oh... and (if you're STILL here) to the butt-head who decided to get all snarky on me-- ... I'm sorry that this was a disappointment to you... but you can go off and read something else... there's plenty of ItaSasu out there~ you can go read them instead of being mean to me. XP**

**ahem.... sorry about that. :D**

**without further adieu~ here we goooooo~~~ :D**

**btw- WARNING- boy love~~ (I don't know why I love that... I just do. XD) and.... some OOC peeps. :3 and the like... uhh.... it's pretty AU too.... :3' ooh... and Sasuke's pretty hormonal 'n stuffs.... :3 because he's preggers.... so no complaining please~~**

**Disclaimer- I own not. :3' .... can't we just say "disclaim" instead of "disclaimer"? if we just say "disclaim" that means we relinquish all claim to it, yes? then we wouldn't have to write a buncha stuff on it.... -shrug- ;3**

**NOW on to the story. ahem. :D enjoy~~**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, everything looks good. You are healthy-- both of you anyways-- and are you taking your vitamins?"

Sasuke nodded as he was putting his shirt back on. "Good. I've brought some more for you and I'll be back in a month to see how you progress." Tsunade put away all of the equipment that she used and sat down on the bed next to the Uchiha. She stared, hoping for the other to react in some way and tell her _something_ that was bothering him.

"Tsunade-sama..." Ahh, the boy was getting slightly more comfortable around her, dropping the title and all that. She waited until the other turned to face her with hesitant eyes. "I don't think I can do this. I mean, a baby... so much work and responsibility, and I'm just..." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and Tsunade pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back soothingly as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

He didn't cry for long, it was mainly just a breakdown that Sasuke had waiting to happen. The poor boy was like that. He would go through life worrying about everything, and eventually the worry would catch up to him and he'd have his short breakdowns. It wasn't often, Sasuke would usually be able to solve his worries and what not, but sometimes he just wouldn't be able to handle it anymore and crash.

When his sobs lessened to little hiccups and sniffles, Tsunade continued rubbing his back with one hand and used the other to brush through his hair and soothe him. It wasn't long before he decided to speak again. "I'm scared. I ... I don't know how to take care of a baby. I can't even take care of me! I just got back and was just trying to figure out what I was going to do around here. I was just getting used to life as a shinobi for my village. I- we-... Naruto and I were just getting together and we... we were just getting the hang of things... then ... then _this_ happens and I don't know how to deal with- I just... I'm _scared. _My baby's going to hate me! I'll screw up, and then I'll-"

"Shh. Sasuke. Hush for a second." She said calmly. She waited for a moment before speaking again. "Now I know it's hard for you, you really were just figuring your life out. It's not hard to live for something and then suddenly go back to living like a regular person after so many years of running after your brother. But Sasuke, you gotta look at it this way. You're going to have a child! Yours and Naruto's child. I know that he really loves you, Sasuke. He'll take care of you and your baby.

"I know you don't quite know how to take care of children, but look at your nephews! They love you. You're taking care of a baby that's hardly half a year old! Don't tell me that you don't know how to take care of a child, you're already doing well enough." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You're a quick learner, Sasuke. If something goes wrong, you learn from it and it doesn't happen again. You know how things work, Sasuke. You'll know what your child wants, and you'll be able to help your baby when needed. You'll love, care for, and be able to take care of your child easily."

The sniffling had died down during her speech and he pulled away and looked uncertainly into her eyes. "Really?" He rubbed his eyes and wiped the tears away from his face.

Tsunade smiled. Really, he was too cute sometimes. "Yes, Sasuke. I really believe you can do it. And if you're having some troubles, then just call me up, alright? I'll always help you, alright?"

He smiled-- it was a small smile, but it was breathtaking at the least, Sasuke always looked younger and even prettier when he smiled-- and sniffled one last time. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come every month and help me-- us." A pale hand strayed to the slightly bulging stomach and smiled faintly.

Tsunade smiled back, "No problem, Sasuke." She ruffled his hair and stood up to go. "You know how to call me if you need me before I come back. I'll let myself out-- you go and spend some time with Naruto and your nephew." And with that, she was gone.

Sasuke turned to Naoki who was still sleeping soundly and he made sure that the baby was warm enough and made sure pillows were placed so the baby wouldn't have a chance of falling off the bed and hurting himself at all. After he was sure the baby was safe, he left the room-- being sure to leave the door slightly open-- and walked over to the other two people in the house and wondered what movie they were going to watch.

--

Life was calm and the days seemingly flew by. Naruto was there most of the time, but every now and again he would be called on a mission, but he would come back after a few days. It was kinda like a disease, Sasuke thought with a snicker. He'd go away for a little while and when you think you're rid of him, he pops right back._ I have a serious case of chronic Naruto_. He outright cackled at that absurd thought and wondered where it came from before going back to slicing his tomatos.

"What's so funny?" Large arms wrapped around him and he smiled faintly, loving the warmth that enveloped him.

"Nothing. Just thought about something only you would say or think about." He popped a slice in his mouth and then began to slice some carrots. Today was a day where he woke up and decided that he was in the mood for some vegitable soup. So he gathered up a bunch of carrots, celery, some spinach, and some other veggies that were soon to be put all together in a pot and seasoned and cooked nicely. The tomatos were just Sasuke's snack. He'd slice up a few vegitables and then munch on a tomato slice.

He spent most of the late morning and early afternoon prepping to make it and he was now slicing the last carrots he'd need and Naruto decides that it's a good time to come from the living room where he was reading-- oddly enough-- and bother him with his silliness. It was comforting, having the blond around. Naruto was like this big teddy bear that'll always snuggle with you and keep you safe. And-- Sasuke noted often with dismay-- it was getting harder to ignore his very prominent baby bump. Well, it was more a hump than a bump. It was depressing to wake up and everyday notice how much bigger he got.

Sasuke and Naruto also got comfortable with each other again, with Naruto helping out in any way he could and Sasuke loving the snuggle sessions and just loving _touching_ Naruto. Not necessarily in a sex type of way... it was more Sasuke wanted to feel someone care for him, to pamper him and shower with love and affection. Love and affection that Sasuke had missed out on most of his life that he was now desperately craving.

"Something only I would say?" Said blonde's voice easily pulled him out of his musings, "Heh, I'm totally rubbing off on you!" He physically demonstrated his point by rubbing his head into Sasuke's neck-- much like a feline when desiring attention-- and promptly started purring in content.

Sasuke smirked lightly, "It's just the hormones, dobe. Merely a fluke that won't be happening after I have our baby." He felt his face heat slightly at that. In a few months, he would go into labor and then deliver his and Naruto's baby. The thought frightened him, but it excited him at the same time. What would the baby look like? More like Naruto, or more like him? He tried to imagine an Uchiha/Uzumaki baby and gave himself a headache thinking of all the possible looks the child would have.

"Hmm... that sounds kinda sexy." The blonde purred, kissing the exposed neck before turning the other around to face him and chuckled at the other's expression.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in confusion and disturbance. "You find the idea of me sweat and in pain in the midst of labor sexy?"

"No! Not that. Ugh, I hate the thought of you in so much pain from labor-- pain at all in general, as cliche as that is. I was talking about how you were talking about our baby." He glanced pointedly at the stomach that was pressed up against his own toned and flat belly.

Sasuke's brow raised slightly-- the confusion still evident on his face. "Me talking about our baby's sexy to you?"

"Yes it is."

"You're so strange." Sasuke pulled away gently to toss his freshly cut carrots into the put that was being heated and popped another piece of tomato into his mouth before turning back to the blonde. "How does me talking about our child sexy to you?"

Naruto took the two steps to embrace Sasuke again and presses their foreheads together. Sasuke looked deep into the blonde's eyes waiting for the other to respond. He saw Naruto smile gently out of the corner of his eye and felt warm hands gently grab the sides of Sasuke's growing stomach. "Because... it's _our_ baby you're talking about. Something that belongs to the both of us, yeah? I don't know why, but it's just... it makes me feel happy when I hear you talk about something that's ours. Ya know what I'm talking about? And a... a kid too. Man, that's just crazy! We're gonna have a _kid_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled, touched that Naruto would think like that about him-- about _them_-- and responded by placing his hands atop of the blonde's and intertwining their fingers. "I know." He whispered gently. "I'm going to have our baby in a few months, and we're going to raise our child and shower love, care, affection, kisses, and everything that we never got growing up on _our_ baby." His eyes sparkled as they continued looking into Naruto's and his smile was as gentle as his whispers. "And we'll make rules to protect, and love our child, and everyday we'll watch as our little baby grows up and looks more and more like us and acts just like us. And we'll sit around and compare our noses, eyes, mouths, skin, hair, and everything there is to compare and proove to the world that our child is _ours_."

Naruto's blue eyes were filled with happy tears as Sasuke finished his words, and he wrapped the other in his strong arms and buied his nose in Sasuke's shining black hair and sniffled loudly. "Sasuke, that was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard. And yes, we'll love our child always, and tell right from wrong, and kiss every bruised knee and tickle the monsters of the night away and pamper like we always dreamed to be pampered when we were little. Sasuke, I love you so much." He kissed the top of the other's head before pulling back and kissing the soft lips lightly.

Sasuke hummed in happiness. He stared into the blue expressive eyes and studied the grown up blonde before him-- much different from the little boy craving for attention. Here, now, was a man who loved what he did, loved his family, his friends, and his village. And he loved Sasuke.

Still pressed close to the other, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. He gasped in surprise as his hand flew to the side of his stomach. His eyes unfocused as he concentrated on the feeling in wonder when he felt it again. His eyes widened and shot back up to look at Naruto who's face was housing a confused and worried expression.

"Sasuke, what-?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed it back to the side of his stomach. After a moment and feeling it again, he saw Naruto's eyes widen and a look of shock appeared on his face. The shock soon melted into a look of awe and love. Blue eyes focused on him as he smiled gently.

"Our child's kicking, Naruto-- kicking... for the first time."

The blonde grinned and threw his arms around Sasuke, pulling them together as hard as he could without hurting Sasuke's stomach and pulled back just as quickly. Eyes sparkling, he pecked Sasuke on the lips again. And again, and again. Then he rained kisses all over Sasuke's face-- anywhere he could think of on the pale face he went-- and then lovingly kissed his neck too.

Sasuke's heart was thumping loudly. His child-- his and Naruto's child-- was kicking for the first time in the baby's little life, and he was exstatic. Naruto was as well, it seemed. Neither of them could stop smiling and when Sasuke pulled Naruto's face away from his neck, he pulled the other down to meet his lips for a longer, passion-filled kiss. It wasn't too long, though. Naruto wanted to make sure that Sasuke had enough air to breathe when the broke off, but it was filled with so much love, tenderness and promise that it left Sasuke's knees buckling. Naruto lifting him up bridal style before walking them both to the couch where they both lay down and cuddled, occasionally kissing here and there, but mostly basking in each other's presence and drinking in the other's warmth and love.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to the warmth of Naruto's body.

"Hmm?"

"Ahh... I'm tired... but the soup's still cooking. If I'm not up in two hours, would you go turn it off?"

The blonde tightened his hold on the Uchiha and rested his chin on top of Sasuke's head, and inhaled Sasuke's scent, loving the sweet smell that was Sasuke. "M'kay." He mumbled. When he felt Sasuke shiver slightly, he unwrapped one of his arms and stretched out to the top of the couch. Groping around, he found the blanket that he had laid up there a week ago and tugged it down, gently wrapping it around Sasuke and himself.

Wrapping his arm back around the other, Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head before putting his chin back, "Love you, Sasuke-- you and our baby." he mumbled before drifting off. Sasuke responded with a sleepy hum, and buried his face in the blonde's chest and drifted off himself-- feeling content and loved.

--

Sasuke felt himself beginning to wake and found himself wondering why he was so warm. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was new and Sasuke was confused where it came from. His eyes fluttered open to sate his curiosity and he blinked. He was in his bedroom-- he knew that much-- and he was currently lying on his side. He felt someone breathing and he turned his head to look at the source.

"Naruto...?"

The blonde blinked and put down the book that he appeared to be reading-- Sasuke hadn't noticed it before, then again, he didn't notice that he was lying on a person either-- and looked down at him. Smiling gently at the slightly confused look on Sasuke's face he decided to explain.

"Well, we were lying on the couch taking a nap-- and you told me to turn off the soup after two hours, so I did. But when I was getting up to do it, you wouldn't let me go and so I decided to bring you with me. Then I thought that the bed would be more comfortable for you... but I wasn't sleepy anymore, so I grabbed the book from your nightstand and started reading it." He finished with a grin.

"Ahh..."

"Ne, Sasuke... Your brother and Deidara coming home today, yeah?"

"...Yeah, I suppose they are... why?" Sasuke rested his head on the blonde's chest, liking the feel of a strong body protectively holding him and keeping him safe from any harm.

"Hmm… just wondering, I suppose. Chiki-chan'll be excited, huh? He hasn't seen his mama or papa for a while and he had to have missed them…"

"Aniki'll be surprised at how big I am… _I'm_ surprised at how big I am." He poked the blonde with mock anger, "You and your large-ness genes. Uchiha are naturally smaller than everyone else… and you just _had_ to be some giant!" He looked up to the other with an unamused expression, "Honestly though… how did you get so… _big?_ This baby's gonna make me look so big! Maybe our baby'll pop out too—like… just 'spring forth' from me like it's normal—I don't think I'm big enough to hold your massive genes." He ended with an unconscious pout.

Naruto smiled sweetly at the other, "Aww, Sasuke, you know you love me being so much bigger than you. You know you love feeling all snuggily and safe when you're around me—not that you can't protect yourself and kick massive butt while you're at it—right now you're not as strong as you normally are, with good reason, and I bet you could probably still kick massive butt carrying a kid around, but don't be doing that, alright? I want you safe and okay."

He wrapped his arms loosely around Sasuke and made sure they were looking into each other's eyes, "Let me do the protecting for a bit, m'kay? At least until our baby's a little stronger and able to walk around, alright? I want you—both of you—to be safe and sound." The next part was slightly mumbled, but due to their proximity Sasuke could hear them clearly. "I don't want my family to disappear on me, not again."

Sasuke pulled his hands up to cup the blonde's face and leaned in for a short kiss, "I won't leave you. I'll be here until you don't want me anymore—and even then, I'll still be around—I'll stay with you, and protect our child with all that I am and have."

They shared another short kiss before Sasuke broke it off, declaring that he was hungry and got out of bed. He walked over to the kitchen and poured out some of his earlier-made-soup into two bowls. Of course Naruto would be hungry and want to eat. He always was, it was just what Naruto was—always hungry—fact of life.

And so as he was happily eating down his late lunch, he waited for Naruto to emerge from his bedroom. After a few minutes he did, and Sasuke responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What took you so long to come out? Got lost in the ten feet from the bedroom to here?"

That remark earned him a playful pout, "Aw come on, Sasuke! Even I'm not that bad!...er… well maybe you have a point… but still! I wasn't lost!"

The blonde stuck a tongue out at him childishly, "I was just finishing the chapter that I was reading. Your awakening had interrupted me of the plot and I had to see what happened." He sat down in front of the other bowl and started to happily dig in—he seemed to like Sasuke's cooking a lot, always eating it with vigor, or was that just because he was always hungry and eating? Sasuke made a note to ask him about it later.

He finished his bowl and was getting up to get another serving when the door opened and a loud cry of "We're home! Who missed me?" had him set the empty bowl next to the pot and dash as fast as he could in his condition—which was still pretty fast, he was a ninja after all, natural speed and all that—to the front door and fell in his brother's arms that were spread and waiting for him.

"Aniki!" He was so happy to see his brother again. It was just like after he would get home from a mission that took so long. Sasuke would jump up into his arms the instant he got home and ask him all about what happened and 'did you get the bad guys' and 'what took you so long to get home?' and 'I missed you so much!'.

Itachi smiled when his brother greeted him like usual when he'd come home after a long period of time. "Hello, Sasuke. How was everything while we were gone? I hope Chiki-chan and Naoki-chan weren't too much for you."

Sasuke pulled back and Itachi noticed with wide eyes how large he was. "S-Sasuke.. you're—you're huge! So big, what did Naruto-kun do to you while we were gone?"

"Aniki, he didn't do anything to me," The younger pouted, "It just seems that his massively huge genes decided to be passed down and now our baby's going to be Uzumaki-sized."

"Ooh, poor Sasuke." Deidara cooed from the side, "That must be awful for you! All of you Uchiha are so thin and small, I don't know how you do it!" He sympathetically hugged Sasuke before letting go and wandering off towards the kitchen—wondering what the yummy smell was and declaring that he was famished.

"Eeh, but Sasuke, where's Naruto-kun and Naoki-chan?" Itachi looked around, attempting to find either with his eyes. He soon noted Naruto walking in from the kitchen and smiled slightly, "Naruto-kun. I see you've been taking care of my little brother."

The blonde waved him off, "It wasn't anything, Itachi. You should know that whether you're here or not, I'll take care of Sasuke. I'll watch him and protect him for the rest of my life."

"This morning, Sensei took Naoki around Konoha to play and buy some things. They should be back soon, Aniki." Sasuke glared at the both of them for talking about him like he wasn't there.

"Ahh, well then. I suppose I shall go into the kitchen to see what my wonderful little brother has made today, hm?" The elder Uchiha ruffled his brother's hair before scurrying off as well.

"Aniki!" Sasuke scowled, not appreciating the gesture. He fixed his hair before motioning Naruto back into the kitchen where they would continue their meal—this time with his brother and Deidara as well.

* * *

**Did you know...**

**48 / 7 = 6.857142875142… which rounds off to 6.9**

**ahem.... to speak in English~~ XD**

**I've had 48 reviews in the 7 chapters (now 8, but I hadn't posted this at the time of my math doing ;o) that were posted on ff net... so if my math is done correctly... that means I get 6.9 reviews per chapter.... that's practically 7 reviews per chapter....**

**I think that's pretty cool... for a first posted story, I think it's cool. 8D**

**That makes me awfully excited. :3 and I've had 6 reviews for chapter 7~~ I think that's especially good seeing how sucky of an updater I am D8 !! but I try guys. ;____; stuff just happens... you know. :3 as well as 103 hits so far this month.... :D! yeeey! but hey. ;___; would some of you guys care to drop a review? I've got a BUNCHA people watching this story for some reason (XD') and could you guys just drop by for like... 5 seconds after reading this lame chapter and just say hi? XD'' it'd be real sweet and make me happy. ;3**

**And right now... it's crazy!! TT___TT I'm taking some amazing classes.... but between the studying and the piles of homework..... ;____; it's crazy!**

**But I am taking a Creative Writing class (which sucks out more time from me than my studying class ;____;) so hopefully I'll be able to learn lots from that class and be able to write better! XD! then this story won't suck as much ;____; ehhee~~ and uhh.... I'm also using this story to procrastinate my homework. XD'' because sometimes I don't wanna read a story and analyze a character... those stories are weird. D8 !!**

**so maybe we'll get more updates in the coming weeks~ ;o you never know. :D!**

**And uh.... this chapter... sorry about it not including much plot... I thought that it had a lot of plot 'n crap already so far... so decided that our characters needed a bit of development and stuffs. :D**

**and we needed to look at Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and how it got patched up 'n stuffs. :D''**


End file.
